Barely hanging on
by Casophia
Summary: Alternative spin on Eva and Gideon's fight in his family house. She leaves and a whole lot happens next. Stay tuned ;)
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone! If you're like me, you caught the little Crossfire bug! Unfortunately the story isn't finished so all we can do is wait for the last chapter. ****But while we wait, why not let our own imagination grow free? So here it is, my alternative spin on Eva and Gideon's fight in his family home.**

** Hope you guys like it and let me know what you think ;)**

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

_"You shouldn't be here". He grabbed me by the elbow and started hauling me towards the house. "I don't want you here._"

"What? Are you serious?" I could feel myself break inside. I was still recuperating from seeing him after what felt like months, and here he was, making it crystal clear he wanted nothing to do with me. He even went to the extreme of forcing me out of his house.

"You have to get out! I don't want you here Eva!" he snapped back at me, gripping my elbow with such force i winced a little. He noticed and released me, but still glaring at me. I guess i was too much of an embarrassment in his perfect stone cold excuse of a life. I felt my insides burn with a mixture of anger and pain for his cruel reaction. How could he be this cruel to me?

"Believe me, if i knew you would be here, i would have stayed the hell away from this house! I don't appreciate being treated like a fucking dog for no reason! Don't worry, i'll see myself out!" i snapped back at him, holding his gaze with as much coldness as i possibly could in my already fragile state. I was seeing red now, and my defenses were back on to full effect.

"Eva stop! Let me talk!" he growled back. And before he could grab my wrist again and intoxicate my mind and body with his powerful self, i turned my back to him and started making my way out of this house. He followed me and managed to grab me at my waist. I struggled as hard as i could but he was so damn strong it made no difference.

"Get off me!" i yelled at him, trying to release myself from his forced embrace. But before i could do anything more, he tried to kiss me, which made me even more furious so i slapped him. Hard. So hard i could see my right hand starting to become imprinted on his left cheek. Damn, i was really pissed!

"Get away from her Cross!" Cary snapped, making his way to me, and putting himself between me and Gideon. I could feel the tension rise between them both, and as much as i wanted Gideon to suffer for making me feel like shit, i couldn't let Cary go down for it. So i grabbed his arm and urged him to leave with me. "Come on Cary. Let's just get out of here". He looked at me and, as always, understood my state of mind immediately. He knew i was on the verge of breaking down, so he held me tight and nodded.

"Stop! You're not going anywhere with him Eva!" Gideon started to yell and move towards me, but his brother and someone else whose name i didn't know got a hold on him and made him stay put. I knew that Gideon would not be restrained for long so i decided to make it clear to him we were done.

"Stay the hell away from me. You are the worst mistake i ever made in my entire life. We have nothing else to say to one another. Goodbye Mr. Cross" and with that final statement, i walked out of his house and his life, already feeling my entire body starting to collapse on me. Once again, Cary came to my rescue and managed to keep me upright and with my head held high, we made our way into Stanton's car and drove away. As soon as we were out of their sight, i couldn't control it anymore and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I had never felt this broken, shattered and mentally defeated in my life. After so many years, struggling to glue back the pieces someone else had broken in me, i could feel those pieces crumbling down over again. And this time, i knew it would take more than therapy and a strong sense of self-preservation to make me whole again. I had let myself fall in love with a dark and dangerous man and now, life was showing me just how painful it was to dream that high.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. But you know i'm here for you. Whatever you need Eva" Cary said, bringing a small smile to my face. He truly was the one person i could rely on, and only i knew how bad i was going to need him now.

"Thank you Cary. I just want to go home and try to forget i ever met him" i said, not able to look him in the eye afraid to break down in tears all over again.

"You'll be ok, you're strong Eva. I'll never let you break again baby girl" he said, pulling me closer and giving me a very reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. Somehow, i felt a little more hopeful, knowing i still had my very best friend with me. He was my saving angel and i was his. And maybe, just maybe, i could get through this without completely fall apart. Time would tell i guess. Right now, the grass was looking rather black on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

The rest of the ride home was silent and uneventful. I was already immersed in a complete state of numbness and trying as hard as i could to keep a straight face the entire time. I was completely drained and couldn't wait to get home and just sleep the day away.

"We're here baby girl" Cary said, bringing me back from my internal struggle. I was so trapped in my own misery i didn't even realise we were already home, with Cary softly holding me close and helping me into our living room.

"Do you want to eat something?" Cary asked, and for once, i didn't know. All i could think about was Gideon. That beautiful, mysterious and intoxicating specimen i loved so much. He drew me in with his impossible good looks, seduced me with his body and sexual allure and completely bewitched me with his sensitivity and ability to care for me. I was sucked in by his bad boy vibe with a heart of gold and found myself to be kicked around by his stone cold excuse of a heart. I was so hurt i couldn't even think about doing anything other than just curl up in my bed and just disappear.

"Ok, i'm taking over. I'm ordering pizza with extra extra cheese and we're going to seat down on the couch and just talk. About everything. You need to get all that bad stuff you're stuffing inside out in the open." Cary said. And he was right, i had to talk about this, but i just didn't feel strong enough.

"I feel so weak Cary. I can't think about anything. I feel numb." i told him, holding back the tears that were now so easily hiding behind my puffy eyes.

"I know baby girl. I'm here for you and i'm gonna take care of you until you're back on your feet. Ok?" he asks me, giving me a soft smile.

"Ok. I trust you." i tell him, giving him a small smile back. And so we do it, we eat some pizza, we seat on the couch and i start pouring my soul out to him. And i have to say, after talking it all out, i feel a little better. Cary was also a great listener and his advises were always dead on. He knew me that well i guess.

"You know, deep down i was rutting for you guys to make it. I guess i wanted to believe messed up souls like the two of us could have their shot at a happily ever after. I'm just sorry i couldn't spare you the hurting. You're been through enough baby girl. You deserve a break. Maybe a few days away from here would do you some good. What to you think?" he asks, making me take a few moments to sink that in. I have to say, getting away for a while would be perfect. But i couldn't do that to Mark and i didn't want to get fired for being such a weak little girl.

"I can't do that Cary. I have to work" i told him, feeling sad for it already.

"Talk to your boss, he'll understand. Just a week or so. Just to get some perspective baby girl" he tells me. And he was right, i could use some fresh air. Maybe go and see my dad for a few days and just be his little girl for a while. No drama, no pain, just a father and his daughter hanging out.

"I guess. I'll talk to him tomorrow." i tell him, feeling a little hopeful for Mark's response.

"Hmm, i'm tired. We should call it a day. Wanna get some sleep baby girl?" Cary says. And after a soft yawn from my part, we decide to make our way into our beds and just sleep until tomorrow. And i was in dire need for a good night of sleep. No nightmares, no interruptions, no insomnia. Just a peaceful sleeping session for me please.

****** Gideon's POV ******

"Let go of me! Eva! Wait! EVA!" i yelled and yelled, and when i finally managed to free myself from my brothers hold, and some other guy i didn't care for, Eva was gone. And she was completely pissed at me. I could still feel my cheek burning from her slap. God, she looked beautiful even when she was mad at me. That dress was clinging to her body in such a way i was actually jealous of the damn dress. I tried to explain why i didn't want her here but i guess she misunderstood me. I fucked up, again. She was mad, hurt and now she was gone. And when she said those hurtful words i could feel my whole world crumbling down on me. I couldn't even imagine my life without her let alone hear her say that we were done and that she regretted ever meeting me. She was mine, she had to be. And i couldn't believe she meant any of that, If i did, i wouldn't make it.

"Nicely done brother. She's gone. And she's pissed. And rightfully so after the scene you pulled out." Christopher said. That was it, i was seeing red now.

"Fuck off! I wanted her out of here for her good! And if you hadn't been a fucking asshole and hold me down i could have explained that to her. So shut the fuck up and mind your own business for a change!" i yelled back at him, trying my best to keep my furing temper from blasting out and making serious damage here. I had to get out of here. I had to get to Eva and explain everything. So i left that damn house and made my way into Eva's house, determined to make her see i loved her and needed her. So i got into my car and drove like a freaking maniac, not stopping for anything, not even red lights. And for that i was pulled over by a fucking trafic cop. I had to pay a stupid fine and promise not to speed like that again. Fuck that, Eva deserved everything!


	3. Chapter 3

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

Morning came faster than i wanted, but life was resuming its normal routine so it was up to me to keep up the charade. At least for a little while longer, because inside, i was truly hoping Mark would let me take just a few days to clear my head. I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand and i had plenty of time to get ready for work, because it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. So i got up, made my way into the bathroom and took a nice long invigorating shower, determined to wash away as much pain and anxiety as i possibly could. After the shower it was time to choose my outfit for the day. Since i was already feeling like crap inside, i thought it would be a good idea to make me look a bit more glamorous on the outside. Maybe that would somehow spruce up my spirits. Worth the shot right?

So i picked up a black sweet heart neckline knee length dress in a soft fabric that clinged to my body perfectly. I paired it with a Hermes leopard print belt and deep red pumps. I finished the look with a clean ponytail, little round stud diamond earrings and some soft make up. A soft winged eyeliner, some blush, mascara and gloss. I took a look in the mirror and was satisfied with myself, i looked hot. Hotter than i felt inside so mission accomplished. I couldn't lie to myself, but everyone else was fair game.

"Damn! You look smoking baby girl." Cary said, making me giggle from his stunned look. He was eyeing me up and down, nodding in approval as he did it. And that made me genuinely smile.

"Morning handsome" i answered back, giving him a soft wink and a smile. He was also looking pretty good in his ripped off jeans and black sweater. He could make any cheap clothing look like a million bucks, just because of the way he wore them. He truly was a beautiful man.

"Sleep well?" he asked, lining on the kitchen counter and eyeing me through his coffee mug. I could feel his expert eyes scrutinizing my face so i answered as honestly as i could.

"No nightmares, just sleep. I guess i was just too tired to bother doing anything else." he nodded like he understood perfectly where i stood, and with that i went on my normal routine, cup of coffee, something to eat and after giving him a kiss goodbye and promising him i would ask Mark for some days off i went out, eager to have such a busy day at work i wouldn't have it in me to think about Mr Dark and dangerous. And just like that i felt myself shiver with the possibility of facing him on the elevator. I would take the stairs if i could, but twenty flights of stairs were a bit to much for me to handle right now.

Strangely enough, as soon as i walked out of my building, i saw Angus leaning against the car. He opened the car door as soon as he saw me. I refused his offer by shaking my head and waving at him. I could see he wasn't happy about my response, but there's no way i would take a ride from someone that worked for him. So i took a deep breath and started walking away. I had no idea why he would be here, let alone wanting to drive me to work. But who was i to try and understand Mr. Gideon Cross. The only thing separating him from any other mad man was his smoldering looks. So i made another mental note, not to think about anything or anyone associated with Mr. sex on legs. Today was going to be a hard day, no doubt in my mind.

As soon as i reached the revolving doors of the Cross building, i could feel my entire body stiffen at the possibility of seeing him today. After a few deep breaths i walked in and made my way into the first elevator i could find. It was still early so there were not that many people around. Thankfully, the ride was peaceful, and as soon as the elevator reached the 20th floor i knew the worse was over. I stepped out of the elevator and made my way into Mark's office, but was stopped on my tracks by a very excited voice.

"Good morning Eva! You look gorgeous!" Megumi said, smiling widely at me and giving me the thumbs up for my well picked out outfit. I couldn't help but smile back and compliment her back. She always looked well put together so i was glad to make her approval.

When i arrived at my station, Mark wasn't there yet so i decided to make myself a good cup of coffee while i waited for him. In the mean time i started working through my emails, determined to let myself drown in work. And as soon as i opened my email account there they were, a bunch of emails sent from Gideon's account. I felt all the air in my lungs escape me in one breath. I was frozen, unable to do anything other than just stare at the screen with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

Should i open them or just delete them and move on? I mean, what could he possibly have to say after last night? And more important than that, did i care about what he had to say? Hadn't he hurt me enough? Hadn't he broke me enough? I was officially spiraling out of control with self-doubt. I couldn't think straight or make any kind of decision when it came to him. The pain was too recent, the open wound was still too raw, too bloody. And before i could do anything, i was pulled away from my inner hell by Mark. He had arrived and apparently was complementing me, until he noticed i wasn't listening.

"Eva, are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something" he said, squeezing my shoulder, trying to bring some form of life into my ice cold statue of a body. I looked up at him and tried to smile but failed completely. I could feel my eyes getting watery and my throat was burning like hell. Fuck, this was ridiculous! He wasn't even here and i was already freaking out because of some stupid words sent through a god damn computer! This wasn't me! I was stronger than this!

"I'm sorry, i got distracted. Can i talk to you for a second though?" i asked him, and after he nodded and we both walked into his office i took a deep breath and decided to just blurt it out.

"Mark i'm sorry to just blurt this out but i can't hold it anymore. You know me and Mr. Cross are over and as much as i try to stay strong and not let it affect my life i just can't do it anymore. I need to get out of here for a few days, gather myself and just learn to live my life without him. I know it's ridiculous but i just can't handle it anymore. I feel myself break day after day. I need to leave and recuperate." Uff. That was hard, but it felt good to just say what i was holding in for so long.

"Eva are you quitting? Because that would be insane! I know must be incredibly hard to bounce back from dating someone like Gideon Cross, but you're strong. You love working here and you're amazing at it. Don't let him ruin your future Eva." and he was right. I loved this job, i loved working with him and i couldn't let that go to waste because i had fallen in love with the wrong guy. My work came first and that was it.

"I would never quit. I love this job and working with you Mark you know that. But maybe just a few days away would put some perspective in me. I know is too much to ask but i really need to get away and get some fresh air." i told him, trying to show him i wasn't leaving him or this job. I just needed to get my shit together.

"Oh thank god, i thought you were leaving me. Of course you can take a few days. Take this whole week, get better and come back. Your job we'll be waiting for you Eva, don't worry. But can you just stay today until lunch? I could use your help with my meeting today" he says, looking at me like a lost puppy. How could i say no to that face and after he so gracefully accepted to let me go for a whole week? He was the best boss i could ever hope for, and a prettu good friend too.

"Sure thing boss. Whatever you need" and just like that, my work day started. With me and Mark discussing approaches and brainstorming some ideas about the product he was advertising. Before i knew it, it was lunch time and Mark practically forced me out of the building, wishing me a very good week and hoping everything would look better when i came back. I couldn't help but hug him and thank him for this. I was so happy to leave this place i could scream! I immediately called Cary to tell him the good news.

"Hell yeah, we going on vacation baby girl! I'll start packing so get your sweet ass back here and let's do this!" well, he sure was excited. One last thing to do, call my dad and ask him if we could stay with him.

"Eva, of course you can stay! And Cary too of course! I can't wait to see you again princess" i was so glad he didn't ask me why i was going to see him. I guess he was just happy to have me there for a little while to even bother with such details. I hurried back home and started packing lightly, i was planning on doing nothing but sunbathing, sightseeing and hanging out with the two most important man in my life. My whole day just got a lot more sunnier.

*****Gideon's POV*****

"Cary stay out of my way! I need to see Eva!" i yelled at Cary from the lobby. Apparently they had removed me from the approved list so i couldn't come up and had to stay put in the lobby waiting for them to come pick me up. Ridiculous situation that was starting to seriously piss me off. Every second i lost here was another second i couldn't spend being close to Eva! And that was unbearable!

"No! She doesn't want to see you and i'll make damn sure she gets what she wants. You're done here Cross. Now get the fuck out before i call the cops on your ass!" Damn, this guy was starting to piss me off. I knew he was just looking out for Eva, but if he had any idea how much i care for Eva he would just get out of the way and let me get to her. But he didn't, and i couldn't risk getting the police involved in my business. So i decided to just wait until tomorrow. She couldn't escape me there. And maybe i could score some lunch time, that would give me more than enough time to explain everything and having her in my arms once again, where she truly belonged. I just hated letting her spend another night alone, thinking i didn't care for her. She was my entire world and knowing she was hurting because of me made me sick to my stomach. I needed her and i hoped, for my sake, she still needed me back.


	4. Chapter 4

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

"Hey, you should probably let your mother know we're going to see your dad. Or she'll freak out" Cary said, while we were packing the last of our stuff. And he was right. I had completely forgot about my mom, she would go bananas if she found out I was missing. So I decided to call her and let her know I was leaving and would be back next week.

"What? But why honey? Are you ok? Something happened didn't it? Tell me right now what's going on Eva!" my mother practically cried on the phone. Of course, leave it to my mother to turn any decision I made without her consent to a full melt down on her behalf. I mean I loved her but god damn, it got exhausting managing her and her high level of anxiety every time I did something out of the ordinary.

"Mom, I'm fine. My boss gave me a few days off so I decided to stay with dad and just relax over there. No need for you to worry, everything's fine and I'll be back next Sunday. Love you mom" and with that, I hund up the phone and resumed packing everything I needed. When we were done, Cary thought it would be a good start on our mini vacations to have some drinks so he mixed some cranberry juice, vodka and a pinch of coconut liquor and we were god to go! After two drinks, i was already in the right mood so I asked Cary to book us in the next flight available to California and decided to change my current outfit into something more suitable of California weather.

I put on a white bandeau bikini top with some crochet patterns in the back, paired with the same patterned hipsters bikini bottoms. I topped that with a short strapless dress, with an ombré effect made with white on top and getting to baby pink at the bottom. The skirt of the dress was loose fitting, flaring away from my body, giving the whole look a very summery vibe. I ditched the diamond earrings and went with some very bright pink earrings in shape of roses. I finished the look with some dusty rose high wedges and a white cardigan with some beading in the shoulders. I looked good and healthy, and for once was surprised to see that thinking about what to wear and what to pair it with didn't drain as much as it did and actually filled my mind enough for me not to think about anything else. As soon as I walked out of the room it was clear that Cary was also quite happy at the moment

"Damn woman! You look hot! And totally fuckable if i might add!" he said, smirking like the vixen that he was and giving me a very mischievous wink. I couldn't help but giggle at his crude remarks, made me feel sexy as hell. But he was also looking pretty hot himself, with his white skinny jeans that shew off his perfect sculpted ass, paired with a dark green long sleeve shirt that just hugged his body in the perfect way, making him look extremely yummi and some black all stars to finish the look off in style. Yes, my dearest friend was a hunk. And I was a very lucky girl.

"Aww thanks! You look rather tasty too!" I said back to him, feeling all happy and carefree. Yes, Cary was the man when it came to make me feel like myself again. I was glad to have him with me, we could save one another as many times as it took and still manage to love one another.

"You're very welcome baby girl. You're ready to go? I already called us a cab so chop chop!" he said, smiling widely and clasping his hands. He was excited and now, so was I. We were going to have some good old fashioned spring break times. No worries, no drama, just fun and good vibes all around. Or so I hoped! Because something deep in me told me that wasn't really going to happen. I pushed that feeling as deep as I could and told Cary I was good to go. So we took our bags and walked out of the apartment. t was only when we reached the cab and started loading our bags that I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see who it was, and I was frozen.

A few steps away from me was the man that I loved so much it burned me every time I thought about him. He was getting out of his car and walking fast towards me. The look on his face made me shiver. He looked gorgeous as ever, with one of his perfectly tailored grey suits embracing his rock hard body flawlessly. I couldn't think about anything else but his body on mine, his soft lips owning mine and his scent completely overwhelming me to submission.

Before I could fantasize more about this Greek god of a man I lusted for so much, Cary grabbed my arm and softly ushered me into the cab. He noticed Gideon coming and was determined not to let him reach me. I would have yelled at him if I didn't know he was protecting me from myself. He knew I couldn't control myself when it came to Gideon, so he did it for me. And just like that, the cab drove away, leaving behind a very pissed and confused Gideon Cross. What the hell was he doing here? And what did he want from me? I had made myself pretty clear hadn't I? Why was he doing this? Why not let me just move on and leave me alone?

"Sorry baby girl. I just can't let you do this to yourself all over again. We are going to have fun, even if i have to strap you to a bed and force some tequila shots down your throat!" he said, winking at me and squeezing my hand.

"I couldn't move. I just froze there. So pathetic of me I know. I just can't help it. I'm too weak Cary" I whispered at him. It was true, i felt too weak when Gideon looked at me.

"I know. But you're not. You're just too hurt now Eva. It will pass and you'll get strong again. I'll help you baby girl." he said, pulling me closer to him and letting me stay there in silence because he knew I had nothing that he didn't know already. We stayed like that the entire drive to the Airport and it made me feel much better knowing I could just stay quiet around him.

After the check in was completed, we got in the plane just in time and took our seats, mine was next to the window. I loved to see New York from the skies, somehow it looked even more beautiful from above. And I was so distracted in my own internal rambling, I didn't even noticed the steward asking if we wanted something to drink. Again, Cary came to my rescue and asked for two glasses of champagne, one of the many benefits of travelling first class. I guess after calling my mother she knew I wouldn't ask for anything so she called Stanton and he arranged for the plane tickets, colluding with Cary to make sure we accepted them. I didn't mind though, first class was definitely worth it. I was glad I didn't have to seat next to someone I didn't know and having to make small talk.

"The plane hasn't moved but you're already in the clouds. Come on Eva, have some champagne and just enjoy the ride" he said, giving me a glass and urging me to toast his glass. He sure was eager to get to California. I wonder if he was thinking about all the bikini bodies waiting for him or if he was just happy to get away with me and have some good old fun times. Either way I was starting to get excited myself so I waved all the bad feelings away and focused on being happy and carefree the entire week ahead. So when we arrived, that was the mood i was in. Good thing because my dad was there to pick us up and he was extremely happy to see we were in such a good mood. I was so glad for my dad, he was the best male role model I could think off and I loved him for it.

"Eva, you look beautiful! Nice to see you too Cary, looking good." My father said, smiling and sounding as carefree and young as both of us. And with that state of mind we made our way into his place. This was going to be the best week of my life, I had Cary and my dad to make that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

"So my sweat girl, what is really going on with you?" my dad asked me, completely taking me by surprise. I guess he wasn't clueless at all. I mean he was a cop for god's sake, it was stupid of me to think otherwise.

"I just need to get some fresh air and I thought i could do it here with you. I miss you daddy" I told him, trying my best to deviate his attention and appeal to his fatherly side. And it worked because he just let it go and gave me a huge bear hug. In this moment i felt myself go back to the little girl I was, before Nathan, before all the crap my life had turned into. I was just his little girl, wrapped in his loving embrace and without a care in the world. And that was exactly why I loved my dad so much, he loved me unconditionally, even after all the crap I pulled when growing up. He had been by my side through all of it and I truly loved him for it.

"I'm here for you Eva. Whatever the reason, I'm just glad you chose coming here and spending some time with me. I miss you too" he whispered on top of my head. I was at peace and loving every minute of it.

"Aww, what a nice moment. I'm so jealous!" I could hear the mocking tone of Cary's voice. But i also knew there was some truth in that statement. So I did what I always do, I sucked him in into my own life and brought him into the hug. My dad couldn't help but laugh out hard and take Cary in our hug as loving as he had done with me, making Cary blush a little. The look on his face left no doubt in my mind that he was truly happy and grateful to have a family he loved and loved him back. He had earned that love and was now as much part of my family as I was. I would never let him forget that or feel alone again. I owed him that much.

"So, as much as I love hugging my kids, how about we go get something to eat?" my dad finally asked. I never met someone like him, he could eat an entire cow and still make room for some cheesecake and keep a flawless figure. And I loved that about him, made me grow up with a healthy appetite.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Cary blurted out. Another hungry man in my life, that still managed to keep his figure impeccable. Lucky men, how I loaded their light speed carb elimination system!

"I'm feeling Italian. What you guys think?" and after two very excited nods from my men, we made our way into one of my dad's favorite Italian restaurant. Where he claimed, the best Canellones he had ever eaten were from. I took his word for it, knowing how much of a food lover he was.

After a very relaxed and happily spent dinner, we decided to go home and just rest for a while. Jet-lag was a real pain in the ass, and as much as I wanted to just spend every second with my dad, I was just too tired. So we called it a day and just let sleep take over.

The next day came with soft light shining through my bedroom windows. The warm sun light making clear the day was up and I needed to get my ass up and about. And if that wasn't enough, Cary walked in and started singing some annoying song I immediately recognized, it was "Hey soul sister" by Train. I loved that song but somehow, getting wakened up by it made me resent the damn song a little.

So I gave in to his enthusiasm and got myself up and ready to start the new day with in a positive note. I quickly showered and changed into something more Californian. I chose to put on some white shorts and a dark flower print tank top with some flip-flops to finish up and I was done.

When I got to the kitchen, Cary was already there waiting for me, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a news paper on the other. I guess today's news were really captivating because he didn't notice me until I got next to him and bumped him on the ass. He immediately smiled at me and I could swear he was really really happy. I guess he was in need of some vacation as much as I was.

"Morning baby girl. Sleep well?" he asked, and when I nodded and smiled back at him he went on about the plan for today.

"So now that your finally up, we can get our day started! What do you wanna do?" he asked, taking a huge bite of the store bought Waffles my dad loved having in the morning. And I realised my dad was nowhere to be seen? Was he still sleeping?

"Wait, where's dad? Is he still sleeping?" I asked Cary, and when he finished his waffle he said "He had to go to work, some last minute thing. He said he wants us to just have fun today and he will meet us for dinner."

"Oh, right. Well, in that case how about some sunbathing and some late lunch in some fancy place?" I told Cary, feeling already extremely perky from my suggestion. He nodded so very vivacious and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked like a little boy on christmas eve, opening his many gifts.

"Come on then baby girl. No time to waste! Let's get our tan on!" And with that we were off, with a beautiful day ahead and some very well deserved relaxing times.

And the day couldn't have been any more perfect. After some sun bathing and a delicious late lunch at a gorgeous little place close to the beach, we decided to do some window shopping. After buying a few things for myself and Cary, I thought it would be nice to buy something for my dad to thank him for being the best dad ever and taking us in in such short notice. After asking Cary for his god sent advice, we settled for dark brown leather jacket that I just knew would suit my dad perfectly. We made our way back home and decided to get glammed up before my dad arrived.

After taking a very long shower, i was feeling completely relaxed and a little sexy after looking at the dress Cary picked up from a little boutique earlier today. It was really gorgeous and fit me like a glove. We both had fallen in love with it instantly so I had to buy it. The dress was made of a soft tight-fitting fabric, and the color was what made me fall in love with it in the first place. It was the most ruby-red shade I had ever seen and the detailing on the boobie area made it all the more glamorous. It was a short dress, cut flawlessly above the knee and emphasizing my whole body.

Or as Cary liked to say, making my gorgeous ass shine through. Apart from that, the neckline was pretty standard, highlighting my naturally curvy breasts. Pairing the perfect dress with the diamond studs I loved so much and some black suede pumps I was done. Overall, I looked pretty hot in this dress. And I felt it too.

"Damn! That dress is just too good! I got a semi at the store you know?" Cary mused at me, making me giggle with the thought of him having a boner in front of all those people.

"Cary! Eww!" I said, laughing like a little school girl. These moments were the ones i missed while growing up, someone to just be silly with. Cary had taken an awful time to come into my life but the wait was worth it.

"Come on. You look good and you know it baby girl." He said, winking at me and with a huge smirk on his face.

"Well, I'm not the only one looking good tonight. If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to impress someone." And with that I swear I could see him slightly blush. He looked so cute when he blushed, letting his young boy self shine through his matured bad boy face.

"I have to step up my game with you looking like that! Seriously Eva, every guy who takes a good look at you will be covering his manhood immediately!" he says, bursting out in laughter. And I joined him, glad to see I was looking better on the outside than I felt on the inside. Nothing like a pretty dress and some very well received compliments to make a girl feel a hundred times better with herself.

"Hey what did I miss?" my dad said, already starting to smile just by watching us laugh like that.

"Hey daddy!" I jumped to my father's arms and wrapped myself around him. It felt like home and I loved his perfume.

"Hey sweetie. You look stunning. So I guess we're going out tonight?" he asked, giving me a knowing smile. I nodded back and dragged him into his room where we had put our present for him. When he walked in he was really surprised. I knew he wasn't the kind of man to like presents, but this he would like because it was one of his favorite stores and wasn't all that expensive.

"Dad, before you say anything. Cary and I went window shopping after lunch and we saw this on one of the stores we visited. And I had to get it for you, it just screamed your name. Come one! Try it on!" I was so excited about giving him something i guess he just couldn't say no. He carefully put the leather jacket on and it fit him so perfectly i swear it felt like they had made it for him. And by the look on his face, he loved it much as I did.

"Oh Eva, I don't know what to say. I'm not really good when it comes to receiving gifts. But I love it, thanks honey" he said, giving me a soft hug as gratitude for the gift.

"Anytime dad. You deserve it! Now come on, get changed and let's hit the town!" I said back at him, already dragging Cary back to the living room to let my dad change into something more casual.

"He loved it Eva! Good choice baby girl. Your dad looked fine in that jacket!" Cary said, making us burst into laughter all over again. That's the thing about Cary, he could appreciate any man or woman, no matter how young or old they were. He never discriminated when it came to a beautiful person and I loved him for it.

After my dad got dressed up and made my whole night by wearing the leather jacket I got him, we made our way into one of the finest restaurants a few blocks away from my dad's place. The dinner went on without a hitch, with me and Cary making my dad feel extremely awkward when ambushing him about his lover affairs. As always, my dad gave me nothing, avoiding every question and turning every question back to us. Cary saved me every time, answering for me and making smart remarks about something else to avoid putting me on the spot. As always, Cary was there to save me from falling down on my face.

"Well guys, as much as I love getting drilled about my lack of love life, I have to go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow I have to go back to work. Just go out and have some fun, you're looking too good to go to bed already" my dad said to us, giving me a kiss on the cheek and Cary a pat on the back. When he paid the bill, against both mine and Cary's strong disapproval, he walked back home and left both of us to enjoy the rest of the night. And so we did, we made our way into one of the hit clubs, danced our demons away and drank as much as we could bear without getting completely trashed. When my legs couldn't take it anymore, we took a cab back home, both of us eager to just get out of these clothes and just sleep.

I guess the universe had other plans because as soon as I opened the door to my dad's place, I was greeted with the blue eyes I had come to love and fear so much. Fuck!


	6. Chapter 6

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

"Gideon?" was all I could whisper. My entire body completely caving. I would have fallen on my ass if it wasn't for Cary's strong hold on me.

"Eva" Gideon whispered right back, and hearing my name rolling out of his tongue sent shivers down my spine. The same tongue that brought so much pleasure into my life was now making me extremely uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here Cross?" I heard Cary ask.

"I'm here for Eva. Stay out of this Taylor" Gideon growled back.

"So you're stalking her now." Cary snapped back, keeping me close to him. I could feel Gideon glaring at him with such intensity I fringed back a little. And to make matters worse, my dad was next to Gideon, looking at both me and Cary, trying to understand what the fuck was going on. That made two of us.

"Eva, please. Just hear me out. Please" Gideon whispered at me, never leaving my eyes. And I could feel it, the power in his gaze was drawing me in, hypnotizing me. But I still felt Cary's hold on me, making it impossible for me to move. And I could also feel the tension between the both of them reach dangerous levels. I had to stop this before it got out of hand or my arm became permanently bruised.

"Cary please. Let me talk to him for a minute. I'll be ok." I told Cary, looking him in the eyes and softly squeezing his hand. He nodded and after giving Gideon a raged glare, walked into his room and closed the door behind. My dad looked at me and after nodding back at him he did the same and left me and Gideon alone in the living room. As soon as he left, I could feel the air twitching around me and Gideon. The electricity was there, as always, and it took every small bit of strength I had in me to not run into his arms and just melt away. He on the other hand looked completely pulled together.

"Eva, why are you running from me?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"What do you want Gideon? Why are you here? How did you even find me here?" I asked him, not sure I wanted to know any of this.

"Eva, I need to explain what happened at my parent's house." he said, and with that he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. Oh god, he was so warm and rock hard I felt my insides burn with desire for him.

"You're so beautiful Eva. I need you so much more that I could ever tell you. Stop fighting me please." he whispered in my ear, making me tremble at the sensual touch of his breath on my neck. I wouldn't make it if he kept handling me like this. So I shoved him away and just kept my distance and my sanity. For the time being.

"Just say what you came here to say. And stay back. I can't think straight with you touching me and whispering stuff in my ears." I snapped at him, already irritated for letting him know just how much he messed with my mind and body.

"Sorry, I can't help it you know that. But you're right, I need to explain." and taking a deep breath he went on. "Eva, I just didn't want you in that house. I wanted you to stay the hell away from there because of what happened to me there. I know I hurt your feelings by forcing you out like that but I just lost my mind. I had to get you out. But then you just left with Cary and didn't let me explain. I was going crazy being without you, and then I heard you were going to that house. I just couldn't handle it and completely lost my mind. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings and made you think I didn't want you. I just didn't want you there, that's it. I need you Eva, I need you in my life. I can't function without you in it. I know I fucked up. And I also know the night I had that fucking nightmare changed everything. I mean, how could it not? After watching me do that to myself I understand you're repulsed by it. But if you give me a chance, I can make you want me again. I need to try. Please Eva, give me a chance" he whispered at me. I could see his chest getting restless, his breathing getting heavier and heavier.

But after that heartfelt speech, I couldn't say anything. I couldn't think or move. All I could do was stare at the man in front of me, the man I had vowed never to trust again. But before I could make sense of any of this, my own body made a decision on its own. My lips were on his as fast as I could blink, making everything else become a blurry vision. And he wasted no time showing me just how much he wanted me back. His skilled hands were exploring my body all over again, his lips were devouring mine, his tongue was ruthless, making me moan with pleasure. This man would be the death of me, I just knew it.

"Eva, I need you so much. Come back baby, just come back to me. Stop running from me please!" he whispered into my mouth, his lips rubbing mine making me crazy with desire.

"Gideon, I'm not running from you. I just needed to get away for a while. I was too hurt" I whispered back, grabbing his face and looking into his gorgeous blue eyes to make sure he understood why I was here and not New York.

"So you're not leaving me? Please Eva, I'll do anything you want, just don't give up on us baby."he pleaded right back into my eyes. How could I say no to this beautiful man? He was looking truly broken and confused, and I hated seeing him like this.

"Gideon, I understand your family's house thing. I do and I'm sorry I left like that. But I need to know you'll be honest with me no matter what. And I know you were lying that night I woke you up from your nightmare. You can't keep lying to me and to yourself Gideon. I can't be with you if you can't trust me enough to tell me the truth about what is hurting you. I need you to trust me baby." I told him, holding back the tears that were starting to form behind my eyes. I just loved him so much it hurt knowing he didn't trust me as much as I trusted him.

"I know baby, I know. I'm just scared. I'm scared you'll leave me. I couldn't bear it Eva. I can't live without you baby" he whispered back at me, kissing me with such passion and hunger I melted completely. I loved this man, with every fiber of my being.

"Trust me Gideon. I trust you with my life. Please baby, trust me" I pleaded him, knowing damn well there would be no future between us if he didn't trust me.

"I do Eva. I swear I do. I just need time, time to tell you all my dark secrets baby. Just give me time" he pleaded back.

"Ok baby, I'll trust you to keep that promise Gideon" and with that my mouth was on his, savouring, exploring, tasting, biting and making every second away a distant memory. The fire between us was so strong, I almost forgot I was at my dad's place. I had to push Gideon away a bit and ask him to stop because we both knew where this was going. And there was no way I would do any of that, while staying within 10 feet to my dad's room. Eww. no way.

"Gideon, you have to go. This is my dad's place. We can't do this here. Please baby" I told him. I could see him getting confused and a bit scared. I guess he still didn't believe I was not leaving him.

"Eva, I need to be with you. I need to feel you baby please. Come with me Eva. Stay with me at the hotel. Please. I need to feel you close to me. I just need you so much baby" he whispered back at me, grabbing me at my waist and holding me so close I felt myself melt almost instantly. And I just couldn't say no to him, when I needed and lusted for the same thing. So I grabbed my purse and left with the man I loved, determined to make up for lost time.


	7. Chapter 7

***I own nothing but the storyline i created***

"Something wrong baby?" Gideon asked me, looking at me with a worried look.

"Nothing to worry Ace, I'm just texting Cary." I answered winking at him. I needed to make sure Cary understood I was fine and staying with Gideon tonight. But I could tell Gideon wasn't happy about my answer because suddenly he turned his gaze away from me and gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white. I could also see his jaw line tensing up.

"Eva, I need to ask you something. And I need you to be completely honest ok?" he asked me, still not making eye contact with me. Damn, he was mad about something already. What a roller coaster man he was.

"Ok" I answered back, starting to get anxious about his unexpected reaction..

"Do you love Cary?" he asked me almost whispering.

"Of course I do. He's like a brother to me Gideon" I answered, chuckling a bit. He could be so cute sometimes, worrying about me and Cary was ridiculous. We were family, nothing else going on.

"Stop laughing Eva! I saw the way he was holding you earlier. He was too protective for my taste. I wanted to punch him in his fucking face Eva! If your father wasn't there I would have made him regret getting in my way!" he snapped at me making me wince a little. Fuck, he was really pissed. But why? Cary was my friend and he knew that.

"Gideon you know damn well Cary is my oldest friend and I care about him just as much as he does about me. You're just going to have to learn to deal with it and keep your temper in check if you want me to stay in your life." I tried to sound as serious and unaffected as I could but his reaction was making me feel pretty uncomfortable and a little sad too.

"I don't respond well to ultimatums Eva so watch your tone." he barked at me, looking me dead in the eyes, clearly pissed at me because I could see his heavy breathing and clenched fists. And now I was mad at him.

"Then stop imagining ridiculous things about me and Cary. He's my friend and I won't change our relationship because you feel threatened by it Gideon." I bit back, this time avoiding his stare because I could feel some tears creeping on me. And there was no chance in hell I would cry in front of him, not when I was this furious and wounded. He was the most aggravating man I had ever met let alone loved.

"Try to put yourself in my place. If one of my friends, that happened to be a woman, tried to protect me like he did, how would you feel Eva? You would go crazy with jealousy and you know it! So stop diminishing what I'm feeling! I know you trust him. But he's still a man and you're a beautiful woman. And you guys live together for fuck sake!" he snapped back, this time grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently. I could feel he was confused and a little nervous about this. But what could I say to make him feel better? I knew damn well Cary felt for me exactly what I felt for him, brotherly love. But Gideon was taking this too far. I just wished he didn't make me choose because I couldn't choose him over my family, and that included Cary.

"What do you want with this conversation Gideon? Are you trying to create a wedge between me and Cary? Because I will tell you right now, that will never happen. We have both gone through hell and back together and I will never stop being his friend or care for him. So please, don't ask me to choose. You won't like it if I do." I finally managed to say to him, after taking a few deep breaths.

"I see. Well, good to know where I stand with you." he says back, looking away from him and letting go of my hand. He was hurt. But how could I manage this situation at all? I wouldn't put him above Cary, I couldn't. He deserved better from me. But so did Gideon. I guess I just didn't expect him to be so possessive, even Cary would be a problem for him.

"Gideon please. You know how I feel about you. Can't you just trust me and stop being so jealous about Cary? Please, I miss you. I need you Gideon" I whispered at him, reaching for his face and trying to appeal to his heart. Deep down I hoped he had missed me as much as I missed him. But after he pushed my hand away I knew the moment of passion and lust was over.

"I don't trust him. And knowing you would choose him over me doesn't make me feel better about any of this. You are my life Eva, there's nobody above you. It's just hard for me to understand you don't feel the same way." he whispers back, still avoiding me and staring at the road in front of us. My heart broke hearing him say those words. I was the most important person in his life, but now I had made him feel like shit. Fuck Eva, nice going!

"Gideon I love you. I will never love anyone else as I love you. I will never need any other man as I need you. I want to share my life with you. I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me. Isn't that enough to prove how I feel about you?" I whispered back, keeping my hands in my lap but searching for any sign he was back to loving mode.

"How can you love me so much and still put him first? It doesn't make sense Eva. I'm sorry but it doesn't." he says back, shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand.

"I don't know what else to say. I love you so much it hurts Gideon. But you want me to do something I just can't do. I'm sorry" and after that I couldn't bear it anymore and I let the tears flow down my cheeks. It pained me to see him hurt because of me, but what he was asking of me wasn't something I could give him. I would do anything for him, but not this. I tried to hide the tears from him, I wanted to look strong and sure of myself. But as always, failed miserably to do so.

"Eva please. Don't cry. I don't want to cause you more pain. I just need time to deal with this ok? Just give me time baby" he whispered to me. But this time touching my wet cheek and forcing me to look at him. And when I did he closed the space between us and kissed me like his life depended on it. I could feel the earlier fire and yearning coming back. My entire body was calling for his. And I knew he felt it too, because when he pulled away from me,his breathing was heavy and uneven.

"Jesus Eva, let's just drop this ok? I need to get you naked and thoroughly fucked until the sun comes up" he whispers into my lips, smirking at me. My sexy man was back and I couldn't wait to be under his rock hard body.

"Yes please! I'm in serious need to be properly fucked." I smirked back, winking mischievously at him and biting my lip to make him even more excited. It worked like a charm because he growled at me and immediately started to drive us back to the Hotel. Despite what it seamed a few moments ago, tonight was going to be all about making up for lost time. Fire, passion, lust, sex, love. For the first time in a long time, I had no desire for tomorrow to come!


	8. Chapter 8

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

"You look extremely fuckable in that dress Eva. I could barely restrain myself in your dad's house. My first thought was to just drag you into a room and rip it out with my own teeth. You're so sexy baby" he growled into my neck, making his way down my waist with his skilled hands and securing my ass with such a grip I couldn't help but yelp. Before I knew it, my dress was off and his beautiful bared chest was shining at me. My god, what a body he had. Every inch of his body screamed sex and virility. He truly was the most beautiful being I had ever seen in my life. And he was whole mine, for me to use and abuse at will.

"No more talking. Fuck me Gideon, it's been to long! Please" I almost cried into his lips. His loud groan made it obvious the sentiment was mutual. He grabbed my behind and urged me up, so I wrapped my legs around him and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow. His lips were so soft, so perfect and full. I could lose myself in them for hours. I could feel his huge erection pressing against my belly, making me moan with anticipation. I could barely contain myself, I needed him to fill me in, to completely possess me in a way only he could. I wanted him, with every fiber of my being and I knew he felt the same way. The fire in his eyes showed me that.

"Jesus Eva! My dick is screaming for you. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days!" He growled in my mouth. And as crude as his words may appeared to be, it was exactly what I was aching for. I wanted to be dominated by him, by his scent, his gorgeous body and his powerful sex. I needed it, my body lounged to be his once again. No romance needed, just pure unadulterated passion and lust. And after ripping off my panties and unhooking my bra while I was still straddling him, I freed his massive cock from his boxers and started stroking it.

The sound he made as a result only fuelled my arousal more so I fastened the stroke and kissed him hard, licking his tongue and biting his lips to drive him over the edge. He was breathing so hard it made me even more wet. It took him no time to put me beneath him and keeping both of my hands above my head, he positioned himself perfectly and pushed his throbbing dick into me, hard and fast. Every moment filled with lust and animal passion. Every trust more possessive than the last. I came so furiously and so fast my mind went numb for a while. There was no softness to his approach, no foreplay, no tenderness. It was raw passion and possession. And I was loving every minute of it.

"Oh baby, how I missed making you scream my name. You're so intoxicating Eva. I could stay inside you forever baby" he whispered in my ear. I was already reaching my fourth orgasmic release beneath his skilled sexy hands. I never thought it was possible but he could make me come over and over again with the simplest touch in the right aroused spot, even in such a fast and hard pace.

"Oh yes, oh Gideon..I'm...Ohhh!" I came again. He was relentless in his assault on my yearning body. Like he couldn't stop himself from making me jump over the edge as many times as humanly possibly.

"Oh Eva! Oh fuck! I can't control it anymore. Fuck...Eva!" And with that we came, together. Again. Breathless and completely soaked. Nothing like a good fuck session to burn calories hun? I started to melt beneath him but he was having none of that.

"Oh no, I'm not nearly done with you baby." he whispered to me, with such raspiness in his voice, I felt myself get wetter for it. And he certainly wasn't done, because his massive boner was still inside me, filling me in completely. He swiftly positioned me on top of him, straddling him. He was giving me the control now and I took it immediately, riding him fast and hard, circling my hips to accommodate his impressive size. He moaned every time I did so I knew it felt good to him having me mounting him like this. His mouth was on mine, constantly licking, sucking and savouring my tongue. His focus then shifted to my neck, kissing it, licking it and gently biting it, making me feel even more aroused. His mouth then found it's way into my breasts, and while one was being licked and softly sucked into exhaustion, the other was being held hostage to his very skilled hand, hardening by the second.

I could spend every second of every day just like this, furiously fucking the man I loved and needed so much. We stayed like that for a long time, feeling each others bodies, letting our burning passion embrace both of our yearning bodies. After more orgasms that I can keep track, he took control once more and guiding my hips into the perfect position, finally made us both come to our releases at the same time. And we were completely exhausted after that. Drenched in our own sweat, we didn't have it in us to get up and shower so we just stood there, laying together, with me on top of him. His breathing was as erratic and heavy as my own was, so it took us a few minutes to calm ourselves. At the end I guess we were just totally drained because we fell asleep holding each other, breathing each other in as we let ourselves drift away into dream land.

I woke up feeling extremely satisfied but also a little sore. Not that I'm complaining at all, I would take soreness over feeling miserable and alone anytime. But when I managed to open my eyes and scout my surroundings, I realized I was indeed by myself. Gideon wasn't sleeping next to me, probably the reason I woke up in the first place. I tried to check the time, but there was no watch in sight nor phones. Right, we had stripped completely even before getting to the room. Hmm, happy thoughts. But then where the hell was he?

"Gideon?" I cautiously shouted to the air, and after no response I decided to just get up and find him myself. Hopefully he would be in the suite somewhere answering emails and what not. So I got up and walked into the bathroom, which was huge by the way. Definitely getting myself a nice warm very long bath in here. I put on one of the robes hanged in the bathroom and went on to find my man. I was already feeling my core aching for him. Who knew, I was becoming rather insatiable. And who could blame me? Gideon was a god, a sex god that had for whatever reason taken an interest in me. I would take advantage of that anomaly for as long as I could.

But unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found. I explored the entire suite, but he was gone. Where would he go in the middle of the night? Or was it morning already? Ok this is ridiculous, I needed to check what time it was first of all. So I tracked down my bag and after checking my phone to see it was now 6 o'clock in the freaking morning, my temper was starting to make an appearance. What could he possibly have to do in such ungodly hour? I checked my messages and emails. Nothing, not a beep from him. Should I just call him or wait for him to come back? And back from where, that was the lingering question.

Deep down in the pit of my insecurities, I fought the feeling that he was with some other woman, someone like Corinne or Magdalene. I mean, that was just ridiculous right? Why would he do that after the passionate night we had? No, I had to push those fears aside and just trust him. Yes, I trusted him to come back to me and explain all of this. So I made my way back into the bedroom and laid in the bed, hoping to get some more sleep. Unfortunately, not having him there with me, his body close to mine, made it impossible for me to fall asleep again. So I did the one thing I could do right now. I took off the robe and walked into the bathroom, determined to wash away any fear our doubt that Gideon would hurt me again. And as soon as I immersed my sore body into the warm tub filled with deliciously smelling bubble bars, my eyes started to get really heavy and I felt myself drift away.


	9. Chapter 9

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

"Eva! What the fuck are you doing?" I woke up to Gideon screaming at me and pulling me upwards inside the tub. Fuck, I really fell asleep. And he looked mad and worried as hell.I looked at my hands and they were wrinkled beyond believe. How much time had I been in here? Hours? But then I remembered why I had decided to take a bath in the first place so I confronted him about it.

"I was taking a bath and I guess I dozed off for a second. I wouldn't have to be here by myself if you hadn't gone a wall. So spit it out, where were you Gideon? Because I woke up in the middle of the night and you were gone." I looked him straight into his beautiful blue eyes to scope any deceit or hidden agenda.

"Fuck Eva, you scared the hell out of me. I'm sorry I left, I had something to take care off and I couldn't delay it anymore. Trust me angel, nothing to worry" he murmured, kissing me in the forehead. I could tell he was keeping something from me and that just pissed me off. After what we had been through, here he was again, shutting me out and making it damn hard for me to keep trusting him. But I knew he wouldn't budge and I wasn't looking to get into it right now so I shrugged it off. He seemed pleased by that and started stripping to get in the tub with me. Even though I was kind of hurt with his bluntly omission of his whereabouts, I didn't want to hurt him too much for it, so I made room for him. He positioned himself in front of me, taking one of my feet and gently rubbing it. It felt too good, too erotic to bear right now. So I excused my refusal to keep bathing by stating I was too wrinkled and feeling really hungry. He eyed me funny but did nothing to stop me from getting out of the tub and back into the bedroom.

I could feel his gaze, burning the back of my head the entire time I was drying myself and changing into my bathroom robe. I fought the instinct of turning back and just lunch myself into his arms, because I needed to get some distance between us and just make some sense of all of this. I mean, I had indeed promised to trust him, but trust was a two way street the way I saw it. And I was getting really sick and tired of having to compromise every time he didn't share something with me, bluntly lying to my face.

That's what hurt the most, the lies and secrets. I hated them, always had. My life was all screwed up because of the lies and secrets I had kept inside for too damn long. I had vowed to myself, never again to succumb to such ways, always relying on truth and bluntness to guide my way. And now here I was, excusing his behaviour because of the immense love I felt for him. Was I really ready to break down my vows for him when he made no effort to meet me halfway? I mean, he said he trusted me and asked me to trust him back, but gave me nothing to work with. And promises made lightly were destined to broken.

"Eva? What's wrong?" he softly asked me, looking at me with such tenderness I would have melt if not for my taciturn mood. He tried to reach me but I kept my distance, walking away from him and putting an invisible barrier between us. He wasn't having it, because in two long strided we were face to face, his breathing on my neck, making it very hard to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"Gideon please. Stop. I can't think when you're this close to me" I whispered at him, trying to push him away.

"Think about what? Come on Angel, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Trust me Eva" he whispered back. And that just sent me over the edge. I was completely mad now.

"Trust? You really wanna go there? Because trust goes both ways Gideon. And I've compromised long enough for your so called trust. I'm tired of being the only one to actually be honest, painfully honest. I can't keep trusting you if you won't trust me back. I just can't" I snapped at him, already regretting letting my temper get the best of me.

"What the hell are you talking about? You know damn well I trust you with my life Eva! What else do you want from me?" he barked back, now obviously pissed and letting his own temper get in the way.

"I want the truth Gideon. Nothing more. You owe me that much don't you think?" I hissed at him, my tone so cold I scared even myself.

"Truth about what Eva?" he harked at me. He was pissed, but something about his reaction felt weird. Like he was scared or anxious about what I was insinuating. And that made me feel even more unravelled.

"Where were you Gideon? Where did you go at 6 o'clock in the fucking morning?" I hissed at him. I wasn't happy about this one bit. I was really pissed now and he knew it because for a second, he fidgeted on his feet.

"I told you. I had something to take care of. You should trust me Eva, there's nothing going on. I swear" he whispered at me, and when I saw him trying to shorten the space between us I took a step back and held my hand up as a warning.

"Don't. I can't keep doing this Gideon. Please, just stop it. Gideon, one last time, where were you?" I whispered back, closing my eyes and hoping he would make the right choice and tell me the whole truth. But after a few minutes of silence, I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was staring at me, with his whole body language signalling me to just drop the subject. He wasn't going to answer me, no matter what I said or did. I was utterly disappointed. I couldn't be here right now, I couldn't look at him right now. It was too painful. I had asked him to trust me and he had showed, once again, he just didn't have it in him. Stupid me to believe he would love me as much as I loved him right?

"Fine, have it your way as always. Do whatever you want. I'm going back to my dad's place." I stated back, trying as hard as I could to keep the aching feeling in my chest tamed until I was far away from him.

"Eva, Stop. You're not going anywhere. We need to talk about this. Stop running away from me" He snapped at me, trying once again to reach me, obviously well aware of his powerful control over my body. I wasn't having any of that, so I grabbed my shoes and walked out of the bedroom as fast as I could. I had just picked up my bag when I felt his arms encircling me and keep me in place. Fuck, I hated being in this position. My body aching for him but my heart to bruised to give in.

"Stop. Let go of me Gideon. Just let go" I pleaded him, fighting his unwanted embrace. He didn't move and instead, turned me to face him and tried to kiss me. I started shaking my head and before I knew it, I slapped him. So hard, my hand was burning afterwards. Damn.

"Eva!" He growled, holding me in place and forcing his lips on mine. The kiss was so savage, it hurt a little. I won't lie, I felt my entire body give in to him. But my heart was on a different state of mind. So I did what I thought would stop his assault. I froze. I let him kiss me and hold me but made no attempt to reciprocate his affections.

"Damn it Eva! Stop fighting me! You know I can't take it. Please" he whispered in my ear. Still holding me, he nuzzled my neck and softly kisses it, making me shiver with desire. Fuck! Why was I so weak around him?

"I'm only fighting because I don't want you to touch me. Not now Gideon. I'm too hurt. I need to leave. Just let me go. Please." I whispered back. The look on his eyes was so painful I would crack, if I wasn't equally hurt.

"No! I won't let you leave. I can't! You won't come back! And I can't lose you, not again! Please Eva, I'll do anything, just tell me what you want! I won't lose you again! I won't!" He snapped back. He seemed broken and afraid. And as difficult as it was to see him that way, I couldn't break myself to make him whole again. I had to go and think this through. Staying here would only make me feel more resentful of him and that would be the end of us.

"I just need to think. I can't do it here. Just let me go Gideon. I'm not leaving you, I just need to get some perspective. Please" I ask him again, looking into his eyes, appealing to his heart to just do as I ask.

"But think about what Eva? Don't you love me anymore? Don't you want me? I don't understand baby, please. Don't leave me!" he cries out, this time holding my face in place and kissing my forehead. I loved when he did that, it felt so protective, so nurturing and innocent. But he was still the man hurting me, keeping things from me, lying to my face. I had to keep that in mind if I wanted to leave at all.

"Gideon, you know how I feel about you. That didn't change, it never will. But I can't pretend it doesn't affect me when you keep things from me. When you lie to my face. It hurts me, and I just can't deal with it. I need to sleep on it and just think this through with a fresh state of mind. And I won't be able to do that if I stay here with you. Your presence is too distracting. I can't focus when you're close to me, touching me and looking at me like that. Please, just let me go. I will come back. I promise." And I meant it. I wasn't breaking up with him, I just needed to stay away from him for a little while, hopefully not too long, and just get some perspective on this. I trusted him and I knew he trusted me too, but having him keeping things from me was getting to me and before I let my insecurities take hold of me I had to get away. It was the right thing to do.

"I just need you to trust me Eva. I know it doesn't seem fair now, but I need you to just take my word for it and trust me. I love you Eva, you're my whole life. I will never lie to you, but I will always protect you and sometimes that will lead to me keeping things from you. But if you trust me everything we'll be alright. Please Eva, trust me." He begged me, stroking his lips into mine. I was already burning with desire for him, my body betraying me with every move he made. But my head was still in the right place. I had to go. Period.

"I trust you Gideon. And now I need you to trust me and just believe me when I say I will be back. Please" I begged him, keeping my eyes close and controlling my breath as hard as I could. Being this close to the man I loved and desired above all others was torture. I wanted to kiss him, hold him and make love to him forever. But I also needed to think about me and what I needed to get from this relationship. And that included complete and unbreakable trust. Something still missing.

"That's not fair Eva. If you really trusted me you would stay and just forget about this for now. Instead you want to go, you want to leave me and go think about this without me. It doesn't make sense Eva. It's just stupid" he snapped at me. Ouch, really? I always hated when men decided to diminish women's arguments by calling them stupid and unreasonable. And here he was, making me feel like a complete idiot.

"You know what? Just because you don't understand something doesn't make it stupid! I am a grown ass woman, and I will do what I need to do, regardless of your opinion on the matter. I love you Gideon, but I have to go. So please, stop arguing and just let me go." I stated. I felt empowered, speaking my mind was the way to go, always.

"Fine, just go. Just know this Eva. This time I won't follow you, I won't go after you. You have to keep your promise and come back to me. Our future depends on you Eva, please make the right choice." He whispered back at me. Even though his words sounded cold and a bit distant, I knew he was petrified to let me go. His whole body language gave it away. I wasn't cruel so I eased his mind a bit and calmed his desperate self by kissing him softly on the lips. When he responded and started to deepen the kiss I knew it was time to go, or I would be doomed. So I gently pushed him away, and after stroking his cheek with the back of my hand I turned my back to him and walked away. Away from the man I deeply loved, and the Hotel suite in which our love had been displayed, over and over again.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, I burst into tears. What the hell was I doing? Why was I turning my back on the man I loved? Why couldn't I just trust him and let him tell me what was going on in his own time? God damn it all to hell! But then again, why couldn't he just trust me and tell me now? What difference did it make doing it now or later? I was so confused and hurt. I just wanted to go home and sleep the pain away. Again. Another night spent without the man of my dreams in my arms. The pain in my chest was so deep I fell into a full state of numbness. I faintly remember calling a cab, getting in, paying the cab driver and walking into my dad's place.

The sun was already shining through the living room's shades of course, but I had no intention of starting my day so soon. I walked straight into my bedroom and locked the door, keeping the world at arm's length until I felt strong enough to face it again. Who knew how long that would take. I didn't. I had no idea. So I did what I could do. I crawled into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

"Baby girl?" Someone was calling me. Argh, just leave me alone!

"Eva, are you still sleeping?" I could hear Cary outside my bedroom door, whispering me to awake and face the world. I wasn't ready yet. So I stayed in silence, hoping he would just leave. No such luck for me.

"Eva, I know you're in there sleeping. I heard you come in this morning and I also heard you crying. Come on baby girl, just open up and let's talk about it" he wasn't going anywhere. So there was only one thing I could do. Suck it up and get up. I had sulked in my own misery for too long.

"Morning Cary" I mumbled as I opened the door and let him in. He took a long look at me and I could see from his face I didn't look good. Probably puffy eyed and pale-faced. To be expected after abandoning the man I loved and spending the night crying my eyes out.

"You look like shit." he stated. Cary lacked many things, but bluntness wasn't one of them.

"Thanks. Feel like it too" I murmured turning away from him.

"So what happened Eva?" He asked, seating on the edge of the bed.

"Can we do this later? I need a shower" I mumbled at him. I felt so tired that a warm long bath sounded like heaven right now.

"Ok. I'll make us breakfast. And then we'll talk" And I knew he wouldn't drop it until I spilled the beans. So I nodded and walked into the bathroom. After a very relaxing shower, I changed into something cosy and made my way into the kitchen. Cary was in there, making toasts, and scrambling some eggs. I smelled bacon too. My stomach suddenly came alive and urged me to take a seat and stuff my face with comfort food. So I did.

"Glad to see your appetite hasn't suffered. Orange juice?" Cary mused, pouring some juice into a glass and serving it to me. It was actually sweet of him to take care of me like this, made me feel a bit better about this whole mess.

"Damn, I make some good toast! So, now that our bellies are nicely full start talking. What happened last night Eva?" He asked, looking me dead in the eyes. I guess it was time to let it all out. So I took a deep breath and began recounting last nights events, passing the hot sexy moments to keep me from collapsing entirely. After I was done talking, taking a big sip of my juice I waited for him to say something. But he didn't, he kept looking at me, with a slightly worried look on his face.

After a few minutes in silence, he finally snapped out of it and said "Well, I guess he's a little more screwed up than initially tought. Are you really ready for this Eva? "

"I have no idea. The only thing I do know is that I love him and can't imagine being without him. Everything else is unknown right now" I mumbled, staring at my glass. How had I come to this point? Not knowing what to do with my life because of a man? I vowed to myself to always put my job and personal well-being first. Relationships always came second. But now I felt myself live for one purpose, Gideon. I loved him so deeply everything else didn't matter.

And that scared the shit out of me.

"Ok, that's a start I guess. So, what do you wanna do today? If you really need time to think this through maybe we should keep you busy with something fun and relaxing. What you think?" He asked, already sounding way more perky and excited than I wanted to be. I didn't really feel like going outside and putting a fake smile on my face.

"Cary I don't know. Maybe I should stay in and just chill out. I feel exhausted." I murmured, pleading him with my eyes.

"Nop. We're not staying in. Eva, regardless of what happened last night, we came here to relax and have some fun. And I'll be damn if we don't do exactly that! Now, if you don't tell me what you wanna do, I'll pick it myself" He warned. And I knew if I let it to him, I would probably regret it. So I sucked it up, again, and picked some calm activities for us. Beach all day, that seamed to appeal to him. With the day planned out, we changed into something more beachie and walked out of the apartment. I was still tired and not really in the mood for any of this. But Cary was right, we were on vacation and I had to try harder to have a good time. I could think about my aching chest at night, surrounded by the cold comfort of night.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck!" I was pissed. Once again, Eva left. She ran away from me because I refused to give her what she craved more than anything, for me to trust her completely. And I did! Of course I did, otherwise I wouldn't be with her at all. But I needed to keep this from her, at least until things were done. I had to protect her from this, whatever it took. I only hoped she would think this through and come back to me. I told her I wouldn't follow her this time, she had to come back. But if she didn't I knew I would just go after her, I would never give up on her. I needed her more than anything in my life. Fuck, my phone was ringing. Maybe it was Eva!

I ran so fast back to my room I almost fell flat on my ass. But when I answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID, my sudden excitement was crushed. "Angus. What do you want?" I practically hissed at the phone. It wasn't his fault of course but that meant nothing to me at this point. Besides, he could handle my temper.

"Sir, we got it. We have the information you required and are ready to proceed. Should I pick you up?" My heart was racing at this point. Everything, besides Eva, was falling into place. So I told Angus to pick me up in 10 minutes and quickly took a shower and got dressed. This couldn't wait, it had been long over due. After I left Eva a message, urging het to trust and come back to me I left the Hotel room. I was determined to remove this infected splinter form our lives once and for all, whatever it took. I owed her that much!

* * *

"Eva? what's wrong baby girl?" Cary asked me. And I didn't know for sure, the message Gideon had sent me was strange. He wasn't one to go all lovie dovie for no reason. But there again, I wasn't with him now, so maybe he was missing me all too much to control himself. Oh I wished.

"Nothing. It's Gideon, he texted me" I mumbled to him, showing him the message and letting him take his own conclusions from it. He was surprised and after a few seconds thinking about what to say he finally spoke "Well, that is weird. It's almost like he's preparing you, or himself, for something to happen. I didn't know he could be such a drama queen! Well played baby girl, he's head over heels for you!"

The smirk on Cary's face did nothing to ease my internal rambling. This was weird, and I had a bad feeling about it. I decided to call him and have him explain. But his phone was off. Ok, now I was really suspicious, something was wrong. He never had his phone off, he insisted on always being reachable, mostly to me. So why was his phone off now after he sent me that text? And did it had something to do with his unknown whereabouts earlier this morning? I was so confused a headache started pounding between my eyes. I had to figure this out. Maybe I should go to his hotel and face him. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

Despite Cary's obvious objections, I kissed him goodbye and took a cab as fast as I could. I needed to see Gideon, my stomach was starting to hurt with the lingering feeling that something was very wrong. When I arrived to the Hotel and asked the concierge to call his room, he informed me that he had left a few moments ago. What? Where would he go? Wasn't he waiting for me to go back to him? This whole thing was so weird I didn't know what to think or do. I wanted to see Gideon, but he was unreachable and as far as I knew, had no idea I was looking for him. So maybe, going back to my place and waiting for him to call me back was the right move in this scenario. Yeah, that was the rational thing to do. So I left a note with the concierge, letting Gideon know I was looking for him and left the Hotel.

I took a cab back to my dad's place, already regreting leaving Gideon in the first place. I was so emmersed in my own head that didn't even noticed the cab driver taking a diferent turn than the one required to arrive at my dad's place. After a while I looked outside and noticed we were driving away from my dad's place, from California it self. What the fuck! Was the driver drunk or something? This just made me even more angry, today couldn't get any worse now could it?

"Excuse me, where are you going? We're leaving the city! Are you drunk or something?" I shot at the man and trying to see his face at the same time. I hated the idea of not putting a face on the person driving me home. But when I managed to get a good look at his face, my brain refused to accept it. I slowly backed away from the driver's seat and kept staring at the man's face in the rearview mirror. Before I could blink, my body was fighting for freadom on its own, trying and failing to open the doors or the windows. The car was completely locked and the driver was viciously smiling at me.

I was trapped inside a car, going god knows where, being driven by my worst nightmare. I started shaking violently and my heart was racing like crazy. I had never been this terrified in my entire life! And Gideon had no idea where I was! Oh god! And with that thought, I started sobbing, silently wishing that Gideon would find me and save me. That or sudden death. Anything was better than the darkness my mind was starting to conjure. Please Gideon, Please!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, inspiration was not agreeing with me! Hope it's worth the waiting and I'll be posting more today! Enjoy and please let me know what you think ;)**

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

"I've missed you Eva. You look even better than I remembered"

His icy tone sends painful shivers down my spine. I can't bring myself to look at the man kidnapping me. The memories of what he put me through for years, suddenly becomes too raw, too fresh. I instantly hug myself, to keep me from trembling. This man is the reason I'm such a mess. He robbed me of my childhood, of my innocence! I hate him! I want to kill him! I want him to suffer for what he did to me!

"What do you want? Why are you doing this? Where are we going?" So many questions, so much fear...My voice is cracking.

"The only thing you need to know is that you are mine, always were. I'm just taking back what is rightfully mine. Now shut up and seat still. We're almost there"

Omg, omg, omg. I'm his? No, never again, please! It took me so long to pull myself together after him. I deserve peace! Please! I look outside the window and remember we're alone. There's nobody to save me. And I need no saviour! I'm a tough woman, he made me tough!

Fuck this! I will never be his! He will never touch me again! The panic of having his hands all over me again triggers something in me. Something animal and vicious. Survivor instincts kick in and I lunge myself forward, grabbing his head and locking it tightly. He's completely taken by surprise and looses control of the car. Gasping for air, he tries to release himself but I got him now, and I'm not letting go. I want him dead! He swerves a couple of times, missing some cars but finally looses all control and we crash into a massive tree close to the road. His head gets projected into the airbag and I get violently thrown backwards.

After a few seconds of making sure I broke nothing, I look at him and he's just seating there, very still. I cautiously check for pulse and it's barely there. I notice his right leg is completely smashed, probably pinned under the car. Good! He won't follow me then! Now I have to get out of this car. Thankfully, due to the crash, every window in the car is broken, making it easier for me to open the door from the outside. The jackass had the doors locked from the inside, like we do for kids. After I crawl out of the car, I just stand there, staring at the mayhem I created. He's still not moving and the car is completely trashed. The door I unlocked seems to be the only one still functional. Damn! What do I do now? Gideon! Call Gideon! Please pick up, please!

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here?" I'm fuming now! The punk has been too elusive for my taste! And I'm tired of playing games! I want his head!

"Sir, I don't know how but he managed to elude us. His car is still here so I don't really know what is going on. This is where he's been sleeping for the last week or so. But it looks too empty now. My guess is he left. Where I have no idea. You should call Miss Tramell and make sure she's ok" Angus is right. I must check on Eva before anything else.

"Yeah, I would but my fucking phone is dead!" Fuck! I never let my phone die!

"Here, take mine!"

I take Angus's phone and dial her number. I'm on call waiting. Who the fuck is she calling now! Oh, probably me. Right. I hang up and try again a few minutes later. She picks up. Thank god!

"Eva! It's Gideon. Are you ok?"

"Gideon! No, I'm not ok! Please, I need you!" What the fuck is going on, she's scared!

"Baby please, calm down. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"N-No. I'm ok now. It was Nathan. He kidnapped me. I took a cab back home and he was the driver! My god Gideon, we were in an accident and I have no idea where we are now!"

Nathan! Fucking prick! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna choke him with my bare hands! Fuck!

"Eva, where is Nathan?"

"He's unconscious. I'm looking at him now. He's pinned under the wreckage of the cab. He's barely breathing"

"Stay there, don't let him out of your sight. I'm coming angel" I stay on the line and instruct Angus to track her cell phone. I guess being a controlling freak has its advantages. A few minutes later and we have her. She's really out of town, in the middle of nowhere. Fucking asshole!

"I've got you baby. I know where you are and we're coming for you. Don't worry. Everything will be fine ok? Just stay on the line Eva"

"O-Ok. Please hurry. I'm scared Gideon" She whispers and I can feel her starting to sob, silently on the phone. It breaks my heart. Once again, this fucking prick is destroying her, making her feel things I never wanted her to feel again!

"Angel, don't cry. Please Eva. I'll be there in no time! Just calm down and wait for me baby"

"O-Ok. I just want him gone Gideon! I want to forget he ever existed!" Now she's angry. Good! That's the fire cracker I love!

"Don't worry! He'll never touch you again! You have my word" Even if that means killing the fucker. Anything for Eva.

We stay on the phone for an hour or so. She starts to calm down. And I can feel myself relax, but just a little bit. I will only be truly in peace when she's in my arms again, unharmed and safe. After a few more minutes we locate her. Damn, the accident was violent. The tree is huge and the wreck resembles nothing like a car. And there she is, glowing and beautiful as always. Apparently unharmed and smiling at me, with tears in her eyes. I practically run out of the still moving car and make my way to her. I hug her so tightly she's gasping for air.

"I'll never let you of my sight again. Never again Eva" I whisper into her hair, breathing in her scent and instantly relaxing.

"Just take me home Gideon. Please. Make me forget about this nightmare" She whispers into my chest, still sobbing and shaking a bit.

"I will, I promise baby. But first I have to deal with him. I need you to be calm now. Tell me, do you really want him gone?"

"Yes. I want him dead. He's a monster. I want him dead"

"Angel, your wish is my command" I kiss her so fiercely I could draw blood. Instead she kisses me back, just as violently. I know she wants this, she needs this.

"Angus, it's time. Erase him from the map" My voice is cold and full of vengeance. This man will never touch, smell or see Eva again. He is dead.

"Yes sir. My pleasure" Angus walks towards Nathan, like a lion stalking his prey. In his right pocket is a small syringe filled with enough poison to take down a fucking elephant. He stabs Nathan in the neck and awaits for his last breath. I can see the prick twitching, obviously burning from the effect of the poison in his blood. Good! I want to see him squirm. And I know Eva feels the same. This man broke her. Destroyed her. She survived him and is now her god given right to witness him fall. And after a few minutes, he stills. Angus checks his pulse and nods at me. The fucker is dead. Gone. He will never hurt anyone again. I look at Eva and she's not really convinced. So I take her hand and we walk towards the body. She checks the pulse herself.

After realizing he is indeed gone, she thanks Angus and hugs me, kissing me softly on the lips and whispers "Thank you for loving me enough to give me this. You saved me Gideon. I love you" I cannot control it anymore. I swoop her in my arms and turn her away from the body, making our way into my car. I signal Angus to leave the body and before she notices, we are driving away. Her personal hell is over. She can breathe now, and so can I. The love of my life is in my arms and she is finally free to let me love her. She kisses me with such passion and devotion my heart aches. I need her just as much as she needs me. She is mine, always will be. And I will be everything she ever needs. I look down at the object of my affection and she stopped kissing me. She's not even moving. Hell she doesn't even look to be breathing. What the fuck!

"Eva? Baby, wake up! Come one, you're scaring me angel! Eva!" I shake her, violently. But she doesn't make a sound. She's barely breathing! Fuck! Please no! Not Eva! Please!

"Angus, Hospital now! Eva's not breathing!" I'm panicking now! Fuck! She was in a car crash, of course she would have some kind of repercussion! Stupid! How did you not notice it!

"Eva! Wake up baby please! Please! Don't leave me Angel! I can't bear to live without you! Please baby!" I'm praying to every god that she wakes up. I can't even think about a world without Eva. Not possible. She'll wake up! She has to!


	12. Chapter 12

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

"Eva! Come on baby, stay with me. Angus where the fuck is that Hospital!"

"Sorry sir, we'll be there in 7 minutes!"

"Hear that angel? We're nearly there! Hold on baby please!"

After what felt like hours we arrive at the damn Hospital and it's packed. Of course! But I'm having none of that! Eva is not waiting in line! I'll buy the fucking Hospital if I have to.

"Eva Tramell, she was in a car crash and seamed ok. But now she won't open her eyes." I try to sound calm and collected but inside I feel the complete opposite!

"Sir, this way. She probably hit her head. We'll take her to get a CT immediately. Please, let us take care of her" I didn't notice I was still holding her in my arms. I release her into the gurney someone brought for Eva and follow the nurses.

"Please sir, we need you to wait here. In the mean time we'll need you to fill up some forms with her information. Please, we'll take care of her. Don't worry" the nurse is trying her best to calm me down. But I don't want to let her of my sight. I promised I would never do that again. So of course I brush the nurses advises off and walk into the restricted area.

I search for Eva and see them taking her to get her head examined. I stay outside the room and wait. A few more nurses come to escort me out but I give them a look and they give up. I'm not to be messed with and they got it. After a few agonizing minutes, Eva comes out of the exam room and they start ushering her into an X-Ray room. Fuck, my poor angel. She deserved none of this.

"Sir, if you don't step out I will call security and they will escort you out of this Hospital. I know who you are, but that means nothing here. Everyone here is trying their best to do their job and having you staring and imposing your presence is no help at all. So please, if you want what's best for Miss Tramell, step out and wait. I will be there personally to give you the news. Please"

This time, I can't fight it. I can't risk them sending me out of the damn Hospital. Besides she's right, they need to do their job and I won't help one bit. I reluctantly step out and now I'm waiting like a common mortal. Fuck! This sucks!

"Sir, any news?"

"No. They're still examining her. I hope she's ok. She has to be ok" I mumble to Angus. I can see he's genuinely concerned. He's liked Eva from the beginning. And if he wasn't a happily married 40 year old man, that would cause some jealousy on my behalf. But I know there's nothing to worry about where he's concerned. Every other man is fair game though.

"I hate Hospitals. One can easily go crazy waiting for news. I'm sorry sir, she'll be fine you'll see."

"Yeah, I get what your saying. I'm feeling pretty insane right now"

We wait, for what feels like hours. I'm about to tear this place down when the nurse finally comes, with good news I hope.

"I'm sorry for the long wait. But unfortunately, I don't have very good news. Eva has some Intracranial bleeding that needs to be taken care of immediately. We're taking her to surgery now and hopefully the swelling will subside. I'll keep informing you of her condition." And with that she's gone again. Fuck! My poor Angel. She looked ok, she kissed me and laughed and looked fine. How did I not notice? Fuck! That fucking Nathan, still destroying her life from the fucking grave!

"Sir, we should inform Eva's mother and her roommate. She'll like to see friendly faces when she wakes up" Angus is right. As much as I hate having to endure small talk, I owe that to Eva. So I take Angus's phone and make the calls. Her mother has the obvious reaction and bursts into tears, freaking out and crying her lungs out. Cary is more practical, listening to my words and promising to be here in no time.

Ok, that went well. Now I wait, again. And I swear Hospitals were made to keep you feeling hopeless and miserable the entire time. The sad colors, the smell of sick people and medical supplies. I fucking load this place already. I want nothing more than to just grab Eva and take her to her rightful place, my home and my bed. Waiting for her to wake up and tell me she loves me seems to be my only purpose at the moment.

"Cross, Where is she?" Cary walks in the ICU waiting room, carrying Eva's mother with him. She has already a handkerchief in one hand and is sobbing uncontrollably. This woman is truly the most anxious and nervous person I have ever met. No wonder she drives Eva insane.

I know she loves her daughter and she is a great mother, but her anxiety levels are always through the roof. That damn handkerchief seems to be glued to her hand, no matter the day or the occasion. I'm already annoyed at the situation. Mostly because of the long hours waiting for any news. Anything irritates me at this point.

"She's recuperating from the surgery. She had some bleeding in her brain and they had to stop it I guess. She'll stay under surveillance for 24 hours. Hopefully she'll wake up in the mean time." Ok, I manage to sound polite and controlled. Although I feel the complete opposite.

"What the hell happened?" It's Cary's turn to question me. I can see he's tense and apprehensive. So I tell them everything I know. Eva's mom stares at me, wideyed and completely pale. Cary is in a whole state of mind, I can see his free hand just clenched into a fist and his eyes are fuming. He's pissed. Good to know. I guess he knows better than anyone what that monster did to Eva.

I keep the little detail of the prick's final breath to myself, deciding to let that information be shared by Eva.

"So where is the fucker?" Cary finally asks. I ponder about what to say so I just go with the obvious.

"That's not really important right now. When Eva wakes up, we can have a better talk."

"You're right. How long do we have to wait?" Cary asks. Eva's mother is still in shock.

"No idea"

"This is bullshit. I want to see Eva. Now" Eva's mom suddenly becomes alive and is on a mission. She bursts into the restricted area, waving off every nurse and personnel that comes to stop her. I take her side on this, Eva is in here somewhere and we're gonna find her. Enough with the waiting.

Finally we track her down, and she looks so peaceful, just laying there. Too peaceful for my taste. I prefer my angel with her natural fire, rather than this dull version. We enter the room and immediately I want to shower her with kisses and promises of eternal love. But I restrain myself, mostly because she's completely unconscious, so it would be pointless to do so. Her mother takes one side of the bed and I take the other. Cary is left with the end of the bed, but he doesn't care.

Our sole purpose is to feel close to Eva. To feel her breathing and alive. And we stay like that for a few minutes, with me holding her hand and brushing my lips into her knuckles and her mother holding the other hand and squeezing it to come back to life. Cary just stays there, looking at Eva and I can see some tears starting to form in his eyes, but he brushes them off immediately.

"Excuse me, but you can't be here! This is a no visitors area! Please, you'll have to wait outside" a young nurse barges in, mouthing words and procedures. But before I can shut her up, Eva's mom is on her.

"She is my daughter. You will not keep me from her so save your breath. Now, make yourself useful and get us some chairs. Don't make me go above your head and get you in trouble because I will. And before you even think about it, I'm a close friend to the entire board of this Hospital. Piss me off and I'll make sure you get fired quicker than your big mouth can utter another word "

Damn, the nurse looks scared as hell. Even I'm a little taken aback by this woman's ferocity. I'd applaud it if it wasn't bad timing. She stares at Eva's mom for a few seconds but decides to just do as she asks. Good call if you ask me, a mother in distress is not to be fucked with.

"I'm sorry for the ridiculous showdown. But sometimes, motherhood takes over and I loose it" She tries to apologize for her outburst. I'll have none of that. She's doing what every mother should, protecting her child.

"Please, don't appologize for protecting Eva. Ever. You're a good mother" Cary manages to say, giving Eva's mom a reassuring smile. She seems pleased and resumes place next to Eva. I can tell she is actually trying to be strong for her daughter. I'm proud of her, she is a good mother.

"I could only find two chairs. We are not used to having people here" The nurse comes back, carrying two chairs and looking sincerely apologetyc about the lack of a third chair. I couldn't care less. I'll stand the entire day if it means I can stay close to my angel.

"That's fine. Thank you" Cary mumbles, taking the chairs from her shaking hands. He hands one to Eva's mom and tries to hand me the other one. But I wave it off. I can't seat still right now anyway so what's the point. He nods and sits next to Eva's mom, gently squeezing Eva's leg. The situation is really serious for me not to get jealous of him touching Eva. I guess when the woman you love almost dies on you, your priorities shift a little.

"When I heard Eva Tramell had been admitted I just knew I'd find you here Mrs. Stanton" Who the hell is this guy? He looks like he just got out of the fucking high school, how the fuck is he a doctor?

"Dr. Ross, how nice to see you. Please tell me you've been assigned to take care of my Eva" Eva's mom is actually friends with the kid. And by the looks of it, he's actually a good doctor, for her to want him as Eva's doctor.

"I volunteered of course. Please, take a seat. I'll let you in on everything" He ushers Eva's mom back to her seat and is now talking about Eva's condition. Apparently the surgery went very well, now it's just a matter of waiting for her to wake up. Great, more waiting!

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll check on my other patients. I know there's no point in asking you to leave so I'll just ask you one thing. Stay calm and let Eva sleep. She needs her rest" He points out. After a short glance at Eva he nods at her mother and walks out, leaving us to our agony again.

"Mrs Stanton, how come you never told me about this doctor friend of yours? He's too hot to be a doctor!" Cary smirks. He's obviously deflecting and trying to distract her mother. It works. They start rambling about his education, relationship status and what not. Who the fuck cares! All I can think about is Eva. She's still sleeping. She looks so beautiful and peaceful, like a true angel. But I would give anything to have her staring at me with those big gorgeous blue eyes of hers! I guess all I can do is wait for her to come back. Fuck, I hate waiting!


	13. Chapter 13

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

"Sir, could I have a word with you?"

"Angus? What is it?" I follow him down the hall, away from Eva's room. She's still sleeping. It's making me insane waiting for her to wake up.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you with this but something came up. It's about Nathan"

"What about him?" Oh no, what now...

"I'm afraid he wasn't working alone"

"What?" What the hell...

"My contact at the police force informed me that Nathan was being paid a few thousands dollars every week, and the day he kidnapped Eva, the amount doubled. The origin of that money is still to be discovered, but we'll get it." He took a deep breath and continued. This wasn't looking good at all.

"The worse part about this whole thing is that his phone was filled with messages, instructions on how to approach her and where to find her. The person knew exactly where she lived, where she liked to eat and where she used to go out with Cary. They even knew what her favourite drink was. This was carefully planned out. They knew she was back in her father's house. They knew you two were going through some trouble. And they even knew about you visiting her. I have no idea how they got a hold on that information but it's safe to assume that someone close to you or her is supplying that information. We need to be careful and keep this between us. Until we can figure out where is the leak and end this."

"Fuck! How the hell do they knew all of that?"

Shit, the thought of that fucker having all this info on Eva and his power to just take her at any moment, makes my blood boil! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

This is all my fault! If I hadn't piss her off and had just been honest, she wouldn't have left and she would still be safe and happy in my arms. She was laying on a Hospital bed because I had failed her.

"Ok, We keep this quiet. But you better find out who the fuck is betraying us and fast. Eva will wake up soon enough and the last thing she needs is any more bullshit regarding Nathan. Take care of it Angus, no matter what it takes"

"I'm on it sir" He walks out, and I just stand there for a minute pondering about what to do.

Should I inform Eva of this or just keep it to myself? I want her to be safe, but I'm afraid she'll go insane knowing Nathan was so close to her all this time. I know I am. It's making me mad beyond reason. The fucker could have harmed her at any time. He sure knew where to find her and how to get to her. Damn it! This is just not what I had in mind for today. With Eva so close to waking up I just wanted to focus on her. This was going to mess with my mind for as long as it stays unresolved.

"Cross! She's up!" Cary comes rushing out of the room, looking for me! Fuck, she's up!

"About damn time!" Is all I can manage to say! I just want to see her and kiss her again! I need it. I need her!

As soon as I walk in the room I immediately feel her presence. It's always been like that. If she's in the room, I feel no one else but her. She looks at me and everything else blurs out.

I make a bee line towards her and without any words, my mouth is on hers. My tongue gently stroking hers, massaging and making up for lost time. She softly holds my head and pulls my hair, causing my usual reaction to groan and want her even more.

I deepen the kiss, forgetting all about where we are and with whom. All I see is her, all I want is her. She's my world, my life. She's my poison and my cure. We part, breathless and I can see it in her eyes. She needs me too.

But not here, not now. Not with her so weak and fragile. She needs to recuperate, to pull herself together.

But when she does, I'll make sure she doesn't think about anything else but me and how good I make her feel. At least for a while.

"A girl could get use to being welcomed like this" She breathes into my lips. If only she knew how I really wanted to welcome her back. But that would have to wait just a little bit longer. Not too long I hope...

"I missed you Angel. Took you long enough to wake up" I breathed into her hair. Taking in her scent, I felt like home. She truly was a miracle. My miracle.

"Sorry Ace, I came as fast as I could" She smirks. Good to see her getting some life back.

"Not fast enough" I smirk back.

"Not wanting to break the very romantic moment between you two, I would like to get some attention myself babygirl!" Cary chips in. The guy is as annoying as he is a good friend! Sucks for me, but it's great for Eva. She deserves good friends in her life. But I'll keep my eye on him nevertheless. He's still a man, and Eva is just Eva. Gorgeous and perfect. What man wouldn't want her...

"Sorry Cary! Come here!" Eva is smiling, widely. I hope it's because of me.

"Hey babygirl! I love you girl but enough with the sleeping! We've been crazy over here!"

"I'm so sorry! But I'm back now! So, stop whining! Any news for me?"

"Well, as a matter of fact I do have some juicy news! Looks like your dear mother was keeping the hottest doctor I've ever met hidden from me. Didn't work though! His name is Aaron Ross and he's fiiine! Since he's your doctor I took it upon myself to make sure he was as good as you deserve. And I have to say, there's a lot of wildness hidden behind that lab coat of his! Damn!"

Cary and his sex drive! The guy is like a freaking rat, mating all the time. I'm no saint, all because of Eva of course. But damn, he's horny all the time! That's mainly the reason I'm so sceptical about his brotherly love for Eva. I trust her, but him, that's another story. Time will tell if I'm right or wrong. Till then, I'll be watching him like a hawk!

"Cary, only you would score in a Hospital! And with my doctor! You're shameless my friend!" Eva is clearly amused by this, smiling at him and winking. I love to see her smiling, she looks even mor beautiful!

"Well, what could I do! You were sleeping. I was bored. He was single. And hot. What else could I do?" This guy is hilarious!

"Well, when you put it like that, I guess you had to do it." Eva is mocking him, but he takes no offense. He has no shame! I applaud that, the man knows what he wants and he takes it. I can respect that. Just as long as he doesn't take what's mine!

"So apart from your sexy adventure, anything else happened when I was gone?"

I wince at the thought of her being actually gone. It scares the crap out of me. I squeeze her hand to make sure she's still there. She looks at me and smiles, reassuring my racing heart. This obviously took a bigger tole on me that I had anticipated. I have to pull my shit together!

"Don't worry Ace, I'm not going anywhere" And then she winks at me, licking her lips. The little minx is teasing me! Ohh, my Eva is back and as fiery as ever!

If only she wasn't still weakened by the brain damage, I would kick everybody out of the room and take her right here and now. Sadly for us, that is still out of the table.

"You're in a Hospital bed Angel. But keep teasing me and see what happens" I whisper into her ear. Locking eyes with her, I can feel her desire. She swallows hard and skips a breath. I ease her racing heart with a tender kiss on the lips, careful not to let it escalade any further. Fucking easier said than done.

My entire body is calling out for her, my cock eager to escape my pants and seek comfort inside her. I'm a patient man, but this is starting to feel like tantric sex, and that is not something I will ever be able to do. Eva is just too intoxicating. Too alluring. She's my healthy obsession.

"Hey, stop eye fucking each other, that's just rude!" Cary is grinning at Eva, clearly trying to make her blush. Hell to that!

"Can't handle the heat, leave the fucking kitchen babyboy" The look on his face is just priceless! Not sure if he's thrown by the phrase itself or the babyboy thing. He looks at Eva, clearly confused. She smirks at him, proud of my remark and he finally takes the hint and excuses himself.

Probably going to look for the hot doctor and burn some more calories!

Lucky guy! I'm just glad to have Eva to myself for now. Hopefully she'll be back home soon enough!

"Finally, I have you all to myself" My voice comes out in a much more sexual tone that I had planned. That makes Eva swallow hard again and lick those juicy lips of hers. Ah hell, that does it! I take her mouth and claim it. Every lick enticing my passion for her. I feel my erection growing but can't pull away from her.

Everything that's happened in these past few days made me much more aware of how life can change in a heart bit. Suddenly everything gets a bigger meaning, and all I want is for Eva to know just how much I want her and need her in my life.

"Eva, I can't live without you. You're my entire world Angel. Love is too much of a trivial word to describe what I feel for you. I want you to be my wife someday. I want you to share your life with me, for as long as we live"

I manage to say, after the most sexual moment we had the past few days. For a few minutes she says nothing and I begin to panic a little. Was that too much? Oh god, did I just freak her out and fuck everything up? Damn it, say something!

"Gideon I love you. That was so beautiful of you to say and I love you even more for it, believe me I do! But I don't want to get married. I just don't think that's for me" That completely takes me by surprise and I just freeze in my spot. This is not the response I had hoped for. This is definitely not the way I imagined things going. She doesn't want to be my wife...or maybe she just doesn't want me as her husband...Fuck, this is not happening!


	14. Chapter 14

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

Damn it! My head is spinning right now, my mind racing, trying to understand why the woman of my dreams wouldn't want to marry me and have a family with me. Have I fucked up that much?Have I screwed my chances to be her husband already? What the hell is going on...

"Gideon, please. Say something. I know this wasn't the response you wanted but I want to be honest with you. Always"

"Why?" It's all I can murmur. I can't even look at her. I'm too confused. And frankly, I'm hurt. A lot.

"Gideon, I love you. I never loved anyone like I love you and I never will. I need you to know and believe that. But marriage is just not something I envisioned my life to have. I just don't think I'm the marrying kind"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? What does it mean for us?" Now I'm starting to get pissed. Not how I wanted to be feeling right now, that's for sure!

"Why are you mad? I'm not saying I don't want to be with you. Marrying doesn't change one's feelings Gideon! It's just a piece of paper nothing more!" Now she's mad. Great, this is going to turn into a fight!

"You know what? Maybe we should just drop it. You're still fragile and you need to rest and be calm. There's no point in discussing something that's just going to upset you" I manage to say, trying as fuck to calm myself down.

"Screw that! I want to talk about this! You're clearly pissed so let's hash this out right now Gideon. Avoiding stuff doesn't make it go away, it only makes things worse" Ok, she has a point. But I don't think I can talk about this. Not rationally at least.

"Ok. Be honest with me then. Marriage isn't your thing or am I not the husband you imagined for yourself?"

"What? Is that why you're pissed? Gideon come on! You are amazing and I love you! I just don't want to get married. I never imagined getting married. That's all. It has nothing to do with you"

"If you love me you should want to spend the rest of your life with me. Or are we just temporary?"

"Ok, now you're acting ricidulous. Marriage doesn't stand for eternity. Hell, my mother is living proof of that. I love you, marrying you wouldn't change that in any way"

"Then marry me. If it doesn't change what you feel for me it shouldn't matter if we do it."

"Are you asking me to marry you?" She was wide eyed, scared. Great...

"I'm not asking Eva. I want you. You want me. I love you. You love me. Therefore, we get married. It's the logical thing to do." Seems pretty logical to me...

"So now, marrying is a logical move? Isn't that romantic! Look, this isn't something you get to decide on your own and spring it on me like it's a freaking contract Gideon. Marriage is a huge commitment made between two consenting adults. And I don't want it. Doesn't mean I'm not committed to you. I clearly am and I don't want to be with anyone other that you. I don't need you to be my husband. I just need you to love me and share your life with me. Nothing more" Damn, she an be so agravating! Stubborn woman!

"Eva, you're not making sense. I'm not trying to piss you off, but I'm pretty sure your aversion to marriage has some deeper meaning. I just want to understand. Please, cut the crap and just tell me the truth" Now I'm pissed! Ah hell!

"I'm telling the truth! I always do! You're the one that keeps secrets and avoids talking about things when they get to rough or too dark! So maybe you should work on yourself before assuming I'm the one that's messed up!"

"Hold on a minute Eva! If I kept things from you was because I wanted to protect you! I have been nothing but honest with you and I have tried really hard to change for you. I love you and I want you to be as happy as you can be. But I will not bend to your will just because you want to know everything. I have issues, my past isn't pretty and you know that. It will take me a little bit of time to be able to speak openly about all of it. You promised to be patient and to wait for me to open up. So don't you dare throwing that into my face. I will not accept that Eva!"

"How would you feel if I kept things from you? How would you feel if I lied to your face and then asked you for time to come clean about them?"

"Stop it Eva! I'm warning you! You're going too far" I'm burning now. She's being too bitchy for my taste! I'm barely keeping it together"

"No! I'm tired of letting it go because you say so! You're not my fucking boss Gideon! You don't own me! I have a mind of my own! If you don't want to hear the truth, stop pushing and just shut up about it." She's pissed. She turns away from me and I can feel her sobbing silently. Ah hell, this is not what I wanted! It hurts me to see her in pain. And because of me!

"I'm sorry. Please Eva, look at me. I'm sorry Angel. Don't cry" I whisper to her, careful not to scare her again. My temper always getting the best of me!

"Just stop Gideon. I'm tired and I'm having a headache. I'm just going to sleep for while" She mumbles, still turned away from me and widening the gap between us. Fuck this! I'm not losing her because of a stupid fight!

"Angel please stop. I nearly lost you before, I will not stand here and watch you turn away from me because of a stupid argument. I love you. And you love me. That's it. Everything else can wait. Please Eva" I whisper to her hair, careful not to touch her wounds.

"I'm just tired. I need to sleep. I love you too Gideon" She murmurs, still turned away from me. I can't see it but I know she's still crying. It burns my heart to know I caused this. I have to fix it before she falls asleep. So I round the bed and face her.

I was right. There are fresh tears running down her cheeks and her eyes are red. My first impulse is to lick the tears away, but I chose to just wipe them off with my fingers. She avoids my gaze and shoves my hands away. Taking a deep breath, I fight the urge to force her to face me.

Instead I hold her head in place, gently, and kiss her forehead. I need her to know that I love her, even when she makes me mad as fuck. She exhales softly and finally looks up to meet my gaze. She blinks her eyes a couple of times, those beautiful eyes shining at me.

My lips are on hers before I can help it. She fights a little at first but subdues completely to my love after a few seconds. She tastes so good I have to fight hard to keep this gentle and romantic.

It's truly amazing that we can piss each other beyond reason, but we always pull through. I guess if we put our love first and our prides second, love wins. Or so I hope.

"Now you can sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. Sweet dreams Angel" I whisper into her lips, never leaving her eyes. She looks calmer and slowly starts to close her eyes. After a few minutes, she's gone and I'm left with my own thoughts. And what dark thoughts they are...

"Now that she's sleeping we can talk." Fuck, I was so involved in my head I didn't notice we weren't alone anymore!


	15. Chapter 15

**UPDATE GUYS! So so sorry for the delay! Major writer's block!**

**Anyway, I got it now and I'm on a roll! As always, I do hope you enjoy and let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

*******I own nothing but the storyline I created***

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?"

Who the hell is this guy...I'm annoyed having him listening in on our conversation...

"My name is Marcus. Marcus Wellington. We should talk"

What the hell..The fucker takes a seat close to the door and is now staring at me, so casually it pisses me off!

"Get the fuck out. I don't know you and right now I don't care who you are or what you want. Out!"

My voice comes out like pure ice. It's so cold and vicious I'm surprised to see the man still standing there. Unaffected...

"I'm not going anywhere. You and I are long overdue for a good talk. Now seems to be as good as time as any. I'm sure she won't mind"

He points at Eva and my blood is now boiling! He has a small smile on his face and I'm pissed beyond belief. I have no patience at this point.

"Get the fuck out!"

I yell at him, standing and taking a protective stance in front of Eva's bed. I'm now between him and her. If he doesn't take the cue and leave, I won't be held accountable for my actions!

"Ok. I see this won't go smoothly anyways, so I'll just spit it out. Keeping it plainly and shortly as possible, I'm your brother. And I'm here because a while ago, I found out we're related and wanted to meet you. I tried meeting you before but you keep a very tight circle around you and it was impossible to reach you. But now here we are. And I'm not going anywhere until we talk. Like brothers should."

What...The...Hell...

"Excuse me?"

My voice is low and menacing. I'm completely confused and feeling ambushed.

This guy is my brother? I don't have a brother! Pretty sure I don't...Do I? I mean other than Christopher...

"You heard me. We will talk. So you should probably take a seat. The faster we start the faster you can go back being the loving man she needs"

He glances at Eva once more and I block his view by standing in front of him again. Him staring at Eva fills me with such fury I have to control my impulses to lunge at him and knock him out with one blow. He's pretty well built, like me, but I doubt he'd escape my attack, unharmed...

"Stop looking at her, if you want your face to remain unmashed."

"Well well, I guess possessiveness and jealousy is a family trait. Good to know"

He looks amused by my reaction. This guy is obviously unimpressed by my threats or my dominance over Eva. That aggravates me a little more. I'm used to having people doing my every biding. This guy is the complete opposite. That pisses me off!

"You better hear what I'm about to say, because I won't repeat myself. Get out of this room. I don't care what your story is, or what you think we are to each other. This is neither the time nor the place for you to be bothering me with such idiotic affairs. If you insist on pursuing me, I'll make sure you regret it. Now get out. Don't make me call my entire security team to escort you out. I assure you, I'll be immensely pleased to see your sorry ass out of this room. One way or another."

He stares at me for a few seconds, probably accessing his options.

"Look, I'm not here to cause any more agitation in your life. You obviously have had enough. I understand you're in a fragile state because of what happened to her. But I've been looking for you for a very long time. And I'm simply trying to connect with the only family I still have. You. I'll leave if you want. But I won't give up until we can seat down as two adults and talk. If after that we agree there's not a reason to keep in touch, I'll vanish again. That I can promise."

Fuck...this guy is not going away...I don't need any more family. God knows I hit the damn jackpot with the one I already have!

Except Ireland, she's my only comfort when it comes to a family that gave me nothing but grief.

"Book an appointment in my office. And we'll talk. Now get out"

I try to keep my voice calm and poised. He seems to take the bait and leaves. Finally!

Though I have to admit, I am curious to see what he has to say.

But I can't focus on that now. Eva needs me. And I want to be here for her.

Everything else will just have to wait. Even someone claiming to be my long lost brother...I wonder what my mother would say if I asked her about this...

* * *

Damn, that was rough. The guy is clearly a closed off person. I wonder how he managed to land such a beautiful little thing though...

No Marc, stop! You do not wanna go there! He would bite your head off. And she's in a Hospital bed for gods sake.

You have enough to worry about as it is, women only make things worse. Even gorgeous ones like Miss Tramell over there...

Fuck, my phone startles me! Oh man, what now...

"What?"

_Where the hell are you? I've been waiting for hours..._

"I'm busy. I'll call you when I'm done ok?"

_What? Are you kidding me? I'm getting sick of this Marc! _

"Please just stop it! I will call you when I'm done. Calm down and just do as I say ok?"

_Whatever. Do what you want. You always do._

She hangs up. And I'm feeling not even a lil' bit in the mood for one of her tantrums at this point.

Like I said, women are the worse...Not that I can leave without them...but still, they are fucking annoying sometimes! Hormonal, sensitive, annoying as hell!

Anyways, I have bigger fish to fry right now. She'll just have to wait. I'll make it up to her. I always do...

I'm still unsure about this Cross guy though. I'm pretty sure if he knew just how much information I have on him and that beautiful blonde over there, our meeting would go on much more swiftly.

Luckily for him I'm a very patient man and until I have real reasons to dislike the guy, I'll keep his little secrets to myself. I'm not looking to destroy his life or anything like that. I'm just looking to get to know him. I wasn't lying when I said he was all I had left.

I just hope he's worth all the trouble...

I guess only time will tell how our relationship ends up...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Guys, I'm sorry for the delay! ! ! ! ! !**_

_** Calling it writer's block is too soft of an expression for what happened. I seriously considered simply deleting the story or ending it and call it a day. **_

_**Luckily, I finally found some inspiration and a vision on where the story might go...still shaky about if to keep writing or just give up on this, so let me know what you think! A good writer writes for himself and nobody else, but knowing people are enjoying and actually looking forward to read more helps a lot! Later people ;)**_

* * *

***I own nothing but the storyline I created***

* * *

Ok...last night was just fucking weird. I mean, the last thing I need is more family drama! God knows I have enough as it is. And if this is really true, why is he coming forward now? What the fuck does he want? Money? He won't have shit from me that's for sure! He might be my biological brother, we'll see. But blood doesn't make family, not to me. I chose my own family thank you very much.

And why the hell was he eying Eva like that? It pissed me off beyond belief, seeing him staring at her, practically fucking her in his mind. No way he'll get near her, before we get this mess figured out. She's mine. The fucker better not have any clever ideas or I'll cut him off faster than he can count to three. Or cut something off of him, whatever crosses my mind first!

"Gideon?"

Like an angel sent to soothe me, her sweet voice calms me immediately. She's waking up and I can't help but smile. Those big blue eyes of hers, staring deep into my very soul. God I love this woman. Love, there's that word again...

"Morning angel, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry"

Her honest smile just brightens my whole day. She's so beautiful. I want her so bad. Even with her like this, I can't help but feel the pull between us. It's there. Like an unspoken spell, forever binding us...

"I'm hungry too. For you"

"Gideon!"

She giggles and actually blushes a little. How curious is it, that she can be such a fiery little thing in various inconvenient times, but when I voice my desire for her in a blunt manner, she blushes...

"Blushing only makes me want you more angel"

"Stop it! We're in a Hospital for gods sake! Control your sexy beast and get me some food fiend!"

I love it when she gets bossy. Not too much though, there will be nobody else wearing the pants but me in this relationship. But she's fragile and probably still a little shaken with everything that happened in such a short period so I let her boss me around for a bit. I want her to get better fast, so we can talk about what to do next. Where to go from here...

"I'll let that one slide because you're still recovering Angel. But do it again and I'll let the beast have its way with you right here in this room!"

She pretends to be offended by my remark, but after I eye her with fiery intent, she smirks and winks at me. Jesus, this woman will be the death of me. And what a delicious death that would be...

* * *

"Finally! Where the hell have you been Marcus? I've been waiting for hours!"

Ok, she's pissed. I guess she has a point though, I did let her hanging, to go and see my darling brother Cross. I'll make it up to her though...

"I'm sorry love! I was busy. I'll explain everything ok? Can I just get a kiss first? I missed you"

She can never resist when I unleash my sexy voice on her and do my puppy dog eyes. I stride towards her, like a predator locked on his prey. I grab her face and kiss her forehead. She relaxes almost immediately and lets me wrap my arms around her and kiss her fiercely, this time on her soft full lips.

"I hate it when you ditch me like this!"

She wines, still holding me captive. I love it when she gets needy. Let's me know I'm her man, and that she needs and wants me. Only me.

"I know love, I'm really sorry. But you know all the compensating afterwards makes it totally worth it"

"True...But it hurts Marcus. I don't like to always coming second in your life. Makes me feel like crap"

Oh shit, that's not what I want her to feel at all. This woman is my perdition. I don't know if it's love or not, but it's pretty damn close to that. She's perfect for me and I want her to be happy...

"Baby I'm sorry. You know how I feel about you. You'll never come second to anything or anyone. I just got caught up in this whole family thing. I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise ok?"

"No, I don't know Marcus. You never tell me how you feel. But forget about that, I don't want to feel worse than I already feel...So how did it go with that Cross guy?"

Oh man, here we go again!

Look, I know people in 'relationships' need to hear sweet declarations of eternal love every once in a while, but I just don't have it in me. I care a lot for her, never did for any other girl. Not like this. Maybe it is love. But it's still too soon to tell and I don't like to gamble on anything, let alone this.

I don't want to hurt her, but telling her what she wants to hear before actually feeling it or knowing for sure it is indeed what I feel for her seems wrong. She deserves the truth. No matter how unsatisfactory it might be to her now, one day I'll be able to tell her I love her. I think... If that's not enough for her I'll just have to let her go her own way.

I'm not one to hold on to something hopeless. I care for her, but she won't change me. She can try, but she will fail and end up feeling like a fool...

"Baby, I said I was sorry. You know I care for you. I know what you want to hear but it's too early for that. We'll get there ok? I promise...Now, about Cross. It didn't go as I planned. The guy is a bit stressed at the moment, his girlfriend or whatever she is, is in a Hospital so he wasn't really receptive to what I had to say. He told me to schedule a meeting with his office staff so maybe once we get there, we can be civilized and figure this thing out."

"Ok. I'm happy for you. You deserve a family. I hope he isn't a freaking jerk. You deserve better than that"

I can see she's still sad about my lack of deep sentiment, but the love in her words breaks a little of my hard façade and I kiss her again, this time a little softer. I do love kissing her. She has the softest full lips I have ever seen, let alone kissed. The woman is a total bombshell. Black long silky hair, green beautiful eyes, delicious curvaceous body, and those lips I love to kiss to a bruising point. Never forgetting her latin perfect ass, shaped to perfection and all mine! She is all mine. For as long as I can keep her that is...

"What was that for?"

She whispers into my lips, a bit breathless.

"You. You loving me, despite all my stupid flaws and repeated mistakes"

"Oh. You welcome. But I think I deserve a bit more than just a kiss. I put up with a lot of crap you know!"

The tone of her voice is serious but the lust in her eyes betrays her speech completely. She wants more. Oh I'll give her more!

At least in that department I can give her exactly what she needs and wants. The rest will come eventually, I hope...

* * *

"Hmm, that was delicious Ace, thank you!"

"You're very welcome. I love watching you eat. You're always ready for a good meal. I just wonder about one thing..."

"And what's that?"

She's still chewing her last bite on the double cheeseburger I ordered from her favourite place downtown. That thing was huge, and paired with a chocolate smoothie she gulped almost instantly, is a highly caloric meal. Eva is not like other women I know that's for sure...

"Where do you store all that food?"

"Gideon! I didn't eat that much!She's actually offended, I think. So adorable!

"Eva, you ate enough to feed 3 small children!"

"I did not! Shut up!"

She barks at me, pouting a bit. Freaking adorable!

"Listen, I don't care baby. Eat all you want. I'll be more than happy to help you burn all those calories afterwards!"

"That's not even funny Gideon. I didn't eat that much and you know it. Besides, I work out a lot so it's all balanced perfectly, thank you very much"

"You're not working out now, so what are you going to do to burn all those calories you just devoured angel?"

"I didn't eat that much! Stop mocking me Gideon! I'm not going to get fat because of a cheeseburger and smoothie! And I'm still recovering so it's all good"

"I know baby. I just want you to know I'll be more than glad to help you burn those calories if you want me to."

"Gideon stop! I know what you're getting at and my answer is no. Not now"

Her mouth is telling me to stop but her body is already ready for me. She starts biting her lip and her breathing is becoming erratic. Then, suddenly she looks down, to my growing erection and she licks her lips. Oh baby, don't do that...

"Eva..."

My warning makes her shiver a little but she keeps looking at me with lust in her eyes. Who am I kidding?

That's it. If she wants me, she'll get me. No matter where we are. I will be the only one to give her pleasure. Whenever and wherever she wants.

I quickly stride towards the door and lock it, to make sure no one gets a free show of what I'm about to do. I turn to Eva and she is now entirely focused on me and what I'm doing. I love to have her full attention, warms me all up.

"Now, you're not going to make a sound Angel, we don't want a team of nurses barging in and interrupting us. Right?"

"Hm Hm"

"Words baby, I need a full answer"

I'm teasing her now, fully aware of how wet she must be for me already.

"Yes I understand! Gideon please!"

Hmm, I love to see her like this, panting and wanting me! I practically run to her side, grab her beautiful face and kiss her hard.

She moans and before I know it, her hand is inside my pants. I didn't even notice her unzipping me.

Damn! She's massaging my already huge erection, and her touch is like a freaking bless sent from the skies. I can't help to moan a bit, I missed her touch, it feels so good. Too good.

But I have to go easy on her, she's still pretty fragile. Even though all I want is to fuck her hard and fast until she can't take it anymore, we have to go slow today...

"Easy Eva..oh god!"

She's relentless, stroking me and licking her lips as she does it. By the look she gives me, I know exactly what she's about to do next so I have to stop her, otherwise I won't be able to finish my plans for us...

"Hmm sorry angel. This time, I'll be the one giving all the pleasure"

I grab both of her hands and pin them above her head. I can see her getting a bit alarmed about it, she isn't a big fan of bondage stuff, but I won't push her limits. I just don't want her to distract me from my goal...

"Don't worry angel, trust me"

She relaxes immediately. I know she trusts me. She loves me, she said it multiple times. I still don't think love is the right word for what I feel for her though...

"Remember, we have to be really quiet"

I whisper into her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. She slowly nods and bites on that delicious lip of hers. That is so sexy I can't help but kiss her again, biting down on the lip making her moan. That makes the bulge inside my pants start throbbing like crazy. I hope I can finish this without coming all over my pants. I don't have a back-up pair here, so that would be unfortunate...

Fuck that, my angel needs me.

"You're so beautiful Eva. I'm a very lucky man"

"Gideon, please. I need you"

"What do you want angel? Tell me"

I whisper into her lips, softly kissing her and feeling her take a deep breath before answering me.

"I want you. Inside me. Please"

Her wish is my command. I slide one finger inside her, slowly, hearing her moan and arch her back to meet my finger. She's completely wet and I love it. I massage her for a while, but seeing her getting close to her orgasm, I release her hands and focus entirely on her sweet spot between her legs.

I start licking her clit, slowly pushing another finger inside. She moans again, this time I know she's close, so close. So I fasten my pace inside her and after a few seconds she comes, loudly and intensely. I want more. I need more. So I continue massaging her and licking her, one hand also rubbing her breasts, those beautiful full breasts I love so much. She's so perfect. Having her all to myself is my life's achievement no doubt.

"Oh god Gideon! I'm...Oh..."

She comes again, and with another fast lick to her clit she comes again. I love giving her multiple orgasms, the feeling must be incredible for her. I still want more. Always more. I start rubbing her boobs faster and harder, licking them and pushing my fingers inside her deeper and faster. She moans, almost yells this time, I know this is how she really likes it. Rough and passionate. My favourite also.

"Oh god! I can't. Not again...I can't...Oh god!"

This time she comes so violently her body shivers all over, and I have to fight my own orgasm from bursting all over my pants. Jesus, this is so hot!

"Gideon please, I want to make you come"

Her whisper is my undoing. I position myself next to her, to let her reach my groin and as soon as her mouth meets the top pf my bulging erection, I know it won't take long. I'm barely keeping it together.

She starts licking me and when she reaches the base of my erection, after a few strokes I come, violently in her mouth.

Oh god! It has been too long. I missed her so much this was just too much to bear. I let her clean me completely and I do the same to her, taking a lot of pleasure by seeing just how wet she got for me. After we are both back to full composure, I kiss her, tasting my orgasm in her lips. So erotic. This is so hot I want to go again. But I know she won't make it. I bet she needs rest now.

"Gideon, I love you. Thank you"

"Never thank me for giving you what you need Eva. I want to give you the world. You're mine Angel, to treasure and please. Only me"

"Hmm, you are perfect at it you know."

"Glad to hear it angel. That's all I want"

My perfect slice of heaven yawns and I know it's time to call it a day.

"Time to rest Angel. I'll be here when you wake up as always"

I kiss her on the lips and tug her in. She relaxes and starts closing her eyes. She looks so peaceful like this. Fully satisfied and in peace.

"I love you Gideon. Don't leave me"

"Never Angel. You are mine and I'm yours. Always"

I kiss her forehead and she starts to drift off. After a few minutes she is completely out, leaving me alone with my thoughts, once again.

I hear knocking on the door and I know our little haven is about to get tainted by outsiders.

Well, it was good while it lasted. True perfection...


End file.
